The Seven emeralds for new Asgard
by OwlInRainbowGlasses
Summary: Loki teleported away. But why? It may even happen that god of mischief don't want to be alone anymore. What if he wants home, he wants friend, he wants family? Fluffy adventerous story about kidnapping, magic, love and betrayal. Romantic Loki/OC read and review please
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Marvel, Loki, Thor character. But I do own OC character, whom I completely created, story plot.

Rated: T


	2. Acquaintance

**1 Acquaintance**

There was hot spring day in the city of Kernam, Iran. Today is the 25th of April but temperature is above 30 degrees of Celsius even in the morning! And it'd become hotter till afternoon. I am not muslim but I wear hijab with great pleasure because of mercilessly scorching sun.

I've already packed my small luggage. I like to travel light. It's convenient and practical.

Now I have several hours to wander around the city, watch closer the culture flavour and local market, named Bazar, buy some souvenirs for my friends and for my memory about this incredible place. Really, I fall in love with this place: this culture, people and atmosphera. It seems like life here has been standing still since centuries unchanged. Friendly locals, tasty natural food, leisurely pace of life and business. On the Bazar, the heart of local social and economics life, your will find all kinds of products of craftsmen: copper ware and ceramics, amazing multi colored carpets and exquisite handmade clothing. And much more: unique jewellery, shoes, utensils.

The historical value of local architecture mostly consists of mosques, hamams and ruins of ancient military forts with all mysterious and charming oriental ornaments and patterns.

I was fall in love with this serene city. Here the rhythm of life is natural, not artificial, like as from immemorial times. Here my mind calmed down from the bustle of the huge modern metropolises.

Today was my last day here on this hospitable land. I had spend almost year of archeological research at the vicinity of the Kerman city on the ruins of an old temple and fort. I was assisting to Garry Milton professor of archeology and my old friend. I was always caught by ancient mysteries and perceived archeology like adventurous hobby. So, now you know it, archeology is one of my hobbies :)

So let me introduce myself further. My name is Ella Florence. I am 26 years old and I am a software developer and computer scientist. IT and archeology, you might say, are very different areas. But I have quite contradictory personality and, moreover, complex, stubborn and self-willed character. :)

I left my hotel room and went to the central square. I wanted to buy several little souvenirs, mostly jewellery and ceramics for my friends. After walking a bit around the market, I had bought almost everything I wanted. My eyes fell on the counter which I hadn't seen here before. I was intrigued. I adjusted the shawl better and went toward the jewellery shop. But suddenly slender middle-aged silent man with dark hair and eyes came out from shop and walked towards me. He was dressed in white kandura (or thobe), his head was covered with white turban. Unintentionally, I noticed, that he had fine features, kind but sly eyes.

I stopped. He walked closer, smiled and said: «Good afternoon miss Ella. I've heard about you, so please, go with me. I have something special for you.»

Now I was really surprised. "Hello" I replied. "How do you know my name?"

Silent man half-smiled. "I heard about you, know something. You are a scientist and you helped professor Garry Milton."

"Do you know professor Milton? But how?" I asked

"Be patient." my astute companion half-wispered "He mentioned, that you are very curious and eager. Professor helped us: me and my people. We were searching for the ancient artifacts that refer to old legend of my country. It is a long story."

"But professor had made very complex and multidirectional research."

"Right. And one part of this research was ..."

"Confirmation of the legend of the golden light..." I unintentionally finished his sentence.

"Exactly!" man agreed. "By the way my name is Farda-shah Farhad al'Daniel. This is the full name. My friends call me Farda."

"Well, at least now I know your name" I noticed thoughtfully. "And you imply that you attitude is friendly."

"The best friend of my friend, is my friend" Farda smiled again. He has a very charming but mischievous smile, I should say. And he was quite handsome.

"Ok, mr Farda. I'll go with you with." I said.

"Very well. Please, follow me" And he guided me towards his counter. There was quite nice inside and spacy, several illuminated shelves with a variety of jewelry, 2 or 3 tables with different figurines and statues. "Wait me here, please. I will bring something for you." Farda told me.

"Of course".

And he disappeared somewhere in the back of the room. I was waiting maybe 5 minutes but that was enough to notice unique caskets and statues belonged to Akhemenidian culture. And the legend about golden light referred to the same period.

The main idea of legend is that the several sun-light stones were thrown by gods on Earth accidentally. These stones are hiding great powers. But only chosen people can unleash it with their kind heart, high morality and care for those who needs help, with all good and decent traits.

I was in my thoughts when Farda appeared in the room again. He smiled at me and handed the necklace with round-shape golden stone hanging on it. I looked at Farda questioningly.

"This is the little present from me and Garry to you." Farda said.

"But why did Garry himself say nothing tome? As he had left the Iran 4 month ago I didn't hear anything from him. I tried to contact him but all his telephones are silent… and"

Farda took my hand and looked right into my eyes. "I understand you. Believe me, I can't answer to all your questions. Garry asked me and I promised him that I'll stay silent. I just can tell you that this is about his new research. Garry also told me that he appreciate your friendship and that you helped him immensely. And this necklace a little present as the sign of his gratitude. And as a talisman for you. Garry said that I need to hand you this necklace right in an appropriate moment. Do you believe me?" Farda said with worry

I was doubtful for a moment. "Well, you know a lot, Farda-shah. I should tell you I do not see any logical reason not to believe you." I took the necklace from his hand and I put a chain around my neck. "Thank you for your concern but now I have to go to the airport." I smiled at Farda. "This necklace fits your perfectly" he noticed as if in between. "Will you remember your visit here?" suddenly Farda asked.

"Of course I will! Iran is a great, hospitable, beautiful country with amazing heritage and kind people. Why did you ask?" I wondered.

"Honestly, I do not know" Farda replied. And unwittingly I believed him.

"So, goodbye Farda-shah. This was interesting meeting." I smiled at him. "I will remember you."

"Goodbye, Mrs Ella. I will remember you too. Because the best friend of my best friend is my friend." He shook my hand.

"And my friend also..."

I nodded slightly and left the room. Oh shit! Now my mood was crappy. Before this meeting I had such a delight but now I felt sad, I don't know why. Because of the Farda? That is just crazy! Yes, because of Farda.


	3. An accident

**An accident**

I was sitting at the front seat in a taxi and was driven to the International airport of Kerman. I mentally said goodbye to this city. We had already arrived to the airport but suddenly the wheel from the opposite lane truck broke off and rushed just on our taxi with a huge speed! I involuntarily threw up my hands as if in protection. I desperately want to pull this damn wheel off of the car. Instantly I perceive some sort of surge like shock-wave and felt the pressure to my palms as if I really pull this wheel away. And you know what, the wheel jumped off our way in the next moment.

All this happened very quickly. I don't know if the driver had noticed anything. I think he was consumed by complex situation on road and didn't pay attention to me at all. We had just escaped big trouble and that is all we want to know and feel in this particular moment!

The driver slowed down the speed and asked if I am ok. I said that everything was ok. And i interested how does he feel? He was surprise a little bit but replied that he was also fine. We continued our way. I was occupied with my thoughts. What had just happened? Why did the wheel fly away? And why I had the feeling as if I did that? Telekinesis? Most likely.

I was for a few minutes in my thoughts considering my recent experience and involuntarily noticed that golden stone on my necklace was slightly hot. I took it in my hand and looked at it. It was also slightly shining! So, the legend was true? Sun-light stones were really existed? Apparently yes. And it was the source of my power? Evidently, yes. And my new power was telekinesis? Damn, yes. And I'm talking to myself?! No, I'm thinking with myself. Not a good sign also, but at least the driver didn't hear all the revolutionary thoughts that storms through my mind.

Ok, now I have powers. I desperately need to keep it in secret, because I don't want to be the laboratory rat the rest of my life! What else? I need to consider all very carefully. The positive moment in this situation is that now I have integrated self-protection and can defend myself if needed.

"Miss, we have arrived already. Are you ok?" the polite voice interrupted my thoughts. The Taxi driver was speaking to me. We were on airport's parking.

"Oh, thank you! I'm fine. Here some money. Thanks for driving."

"The ride was unusual"

"Yes, I agree. Goodbye" I said to driver and left the car, took my luggage and went to the terminal. The building was huge and modern. I came into waiting hall, put the suitcase near to my seat and just closed my eyes. There was a slightly more than hour to my flight.

I was recollecting my memories about this legend. The information was scarce. It says that in ancient Iran (about 5 century BC) were 7 custodians of the Sun temple. They were like warriors of justice or something, they tried to help people in, let's say, difficult situations. But what was the most intriguing, is that they have different powers. Telekinesis just one of them. More usual was golden light or lightnings of some kind.

I looked around the room and found the most secluded corner. I slowly moved there near the wall. In the distance of 15 or even 20 meter there were absolutely nobody. I sat that way that my hands could not be seen. I calmed my breathing, opened palm of my left hand and tried to imagine the slightest golden glimpse. Nothing happened. I tried once more straining the palm a little. I felt the slight tingle. I tried again imagining that particular feeling: tension and power on my hand, my heart and mind were like the source for the energy. One moment, and the hardly noticeable golden flashes were sparkling around my left hand.

It was amazing and breathtaking view! I practiced several more times. Finally, I understood, how to control and regulate it's level. That was awesome! I practiced a little longer getting used to the new sensations.

But I have one more question. Can this lightning be used as a source of energy for, I don't know, charging mobile battery? Or can this lightning be used as a weapon? And if yes, how powerful this weapon is? And can I control lightnings remotely, for example, 50 or 100 meters away from me? I looked around in search of object for my little experiments and saw a feather outside the window. I focused my thoughts and snapped my fingers. A few almost unnoticeable golden sparkles flashed through and near the feather and it flew away. Yeah! I can control my powers almost instinctively. Cool! :)

I got tired of practicing with new abilities and I began to look out the window. it was already evening, 9 o'clock. Boarding was soon announced and I took my seat inside the plane. After 7 hours I will be in London again. Home sweet home!

20 more minutes and the plane soared gracefully into the dark skies. I got comfortable in my chair, switch on audiobook on low volume and began snoozing. The plain was gaining altitude. The night changed twilights and miriads of city lights were twinkling beneath. Skies were clear, winds were silent. Perfect night… Finally aircraft was on cruising altitude and passengers were preparing to sleep. I yawned several times, closed my eyes...

Flight was smooth and quiet. Wait, too quiet. I opened my eyes and started listening around. There were absolutely no sounds, at all. No jet engine sounds or a humming sound of an air conditioner. Only whistling wind noise outside the plane. And there was no lights only on the floor. Well, I was shocked a bit. It seems that the engines were shut off and the batteries did not work and no electricity was generated. But plane wasn't falling down from the sky, it was gliding. At least, pilots didn't lose control over elevators and pitch rudders. People began to wake up and whispers became louder. The plane was silently flew through the darkness gradually going down lower and lower. Several tense minutes passed away. Nothing had changed. We all were in a really desperate situation. I began to feel how silent panic started crawling around me and into my mind.

The 2 stewarts passed by me and I heard a fragment of their conversation: " and we do not have electricity to start the engines. If the batteries have just a bit of energy..." This was a useful clue for me. The plane needs electricity. You need electricity, I will try to give it for you :) Because I have the powers, after all. I closed my eyes, joined the palms near my chest and mentally imagined the plane's battery, how I gently poured energy into it. A few seconds passed by. Nothing. I tried a little harder. Again nothing. I was baffled and began to doubt my actions. The deafening silence, darkness and despair hung over us. I deepened into my mind, tried to imagine my soul. I saw it as shining golden sphere by my inner view. When my imagination pictured it I felt a light kick in my chest. It was like my necklace connected to my heart. Yes, I know, it sounds strange but that was it. And … suddenly I felt how easy and calm threads of energy began to flow from my heart into my arms and body, how it was circling inside of me. I was training myself to control these energy threads a bit. And after that I tried to focus and direct it into the plane's batteries. My eyes was closed. I did my very best to perform all gently and perfectly as if i knew how to do it. But I knew it, instinctively knew, perceive it by my guts, if you wish.

I didn't realise how much time had passed. My eyes still were closed. Snap. And a few golden sparks and lightnings flashed through my imagination right into the batteries. Danm, I felt it! I opened my eyes. There was still darkness and silence around us. But suddenly I heard a barely audible buzzing sound. It was the sound like when you start your car, but don't turn the key fully but just on a half. Yeah, that was it! And after a 3 seconds all of the passengers heard the joyful and cheerful roar of launching jet engines. And the dim lights in the cabin was also turned on. It was incredible moment! All the passengers exclaimed with joy! A few tears were rolling down by my face. I do not know why…

Plane was landed in 6 o'clock in the morning in London Heathrow Airport. It was really long flight and was exhausted. I plopped into the first taxi, called my home address. I didn't care about money, I so wished to be at home! I stretched my legs and arms slightly, yawned, closed my eyes and relaxed. It was so wonderful to feel the ground under your feet. I was already asleep how shrill sound of car brakes shot me up. As I saw oncoming cars sped us. I screamed and threw my hands up in desperate defence. I felt how like a surge coming out of my hands and oncoming cars shifted abruptly the angle of it's movement about 30 meters ahead of us. It seems that driver of another car gained control on car again and managed to return it back to his part of the road. We just managed to escape head-on collision. Driver carefully stopped taxi on nearest parking, I was shocked.

"Are you ok?" driver asked. His voice was trembling a bit. I was shacking inside.

"I'm fine, thanks." I just managed to answer.

"Let's continue our way. I want to my home, please" I murmured.

"Ok"

And we continued. All sleepiness wanished instantly.

What was going on? What was going on with the universe around me? I had never ever been involved in any accident and abnormal events. But now the 3 of them had happened with me during last 24 hours. I looked down to my necklace. What if... What if this locket was the reason of my misfortune? Maybe. Actually, I hardly believe in it.

Soon I was at home, in my cosy and spacy flat. I dropped my suite and handbag on my carpet, opened balcony and inhale deeply this so familiar smell. I pulled the jacket over my head and stretched my body with relaxation. As I suddenly heard behind from my back: "Hello"


	4. Hello

**3 Hello**

I jumped from fright and turned sharply. I saw the man with black long hair, in black suit, with delicate features and sly, penetrating gaze behind me.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my flat???" I was almost screaming at him.

"As I said earlier, hello. Nice to see you, miss Ella Flourence. I am here because of one immensely delicate reason. And, by the way, my name is Loki."

I was shocked and stepped two steps back of him. Loki? Yes, I usually watch news very rare, VERY, just because I'm quite busy. No, of course I've heard and read about avengers, events in New-York and etc. But I realized only now, that I had never seen how Loki looks in real life. Maybe because news cameras didn't catch his appearance properly? I tried to calm down myself.

"Emm, ok. But you scared me." I was staring right in his deeply green eyes. "And what are you doing here? Actually this is private property, after all!" I was reasoning. He just silently watched me. I was tensed inside and quietly prepared my hands for defense or attack. He noticed the movement of my hands and said calmly: "There is no need in this, Ella. I will not hurt you. Actually, I need your help."

"What??? My help? But how can I help you?" I was bewildered.

Loki carefully made a few steps toward me from the other end of the room where he was standing. He looked at me intently: "I understand your perplexity and indignation. I am genuinely sorry that I startled you."

"Are you?" I was doubtful.

Yes, I am." He replied seriously. "And I knew about your new powers."

"What???" I was shocked again for the last 4 minutes of my life. Too often, to be honest. "How do you know about it?"

"It is a long story. Let's say, I knew about Garry's research and legend."

"Does Garry ok?" I interrupted Loki's monologue.

"If you mean I didn't hurt him. In short, I was searching for the stones of sun." And he pointed on my necklace. "As you can notice, you have one." He smiled cunningly.

Chill flashed through my body.

"Don't worry. I said, I will not hurt you. I need your help, I need your powers. I also know about your powers because of legend. You had activated this stone."

"Well, Loki. What if I say no?" I reasoned suspiciously.

"I predict such reaction." He looked into my eyes defiantly and provocatively " I will pay you, generously." I didn't believe him and I didn't trust him. He was the god of mischief, after all. And I was just a human. A baffled woman with all this newly gained powers and all, blah-blah-blah. I was in danger 3 times for the last 24 hours and deadly want to sleep.

""Listen Loki. I understand all, what you've just told me. But can it wait until tomorrow or evening maybe? I'm desperately tired. I want to sleep."

"Ok dear. It can wait."

"Oh, great" I exhaled in relief. Loki moved closer to me: "You said you want to sleep… " And he abruptly sprayed some gas in my face. I exclaimed shortly and fell into darkness.


	5. On the ship

**4 On the ship**

I don't know how much time I had been unconscious but when I woke up, I wasn't in my flat. I looked around with fear and perplexity. I checked my body. Everything was ok, my hands weren't tied. But there was nobody in the room. My room was small without windows. There were sofa, table, wardrobe and mirror. I was dressed the same way as in last time. My necklace was with me and powers, seems, too. So, Loki put me into sleep and kidnapped. But where I was? and why do he decide to kidnap me? We can discuss all business later because I didn't say ultimately no. Ok, he was god of mischief and so on, but that wasn't the reason lie to me about urgency and his troubles. I just can't understand it. The information wasn't sufficient.

After this little checking and analysis of the situation, I realized, that I must see Loki now. I went toward the doors and tried to open it. The room wasn't locked. At least, I wasn't a prisoner here. It was a good sign. When I left my room I found myself in the long corridor that had just one direction, on the right. Well, I had no choice where to move. And why I had the same feeling about my psychological actions? That I really had no choice, that I am in the trap of some kind. But, just think about it, I have deal with Loki and it explains everything. :)

I didn't move too far when Loki met me.

"Ella, you woke up. Good." he greeted me with wide smile.

"Oh really, Loki? Don't try to be such a cute and fluffy creature!" I shouted at him.

"But… " he tried to get a word. It was useless. I was FURIOUS. Very.

"Why the hell did you kidnapped me? I know you are the god of mischief and have no any moral principles. But still, you made a promise, didn't you? We could discuss all your business a little later. What is this urgency for?" I looked right in his deep green eyes with anger and resentment. But he was still smiling with his cheeky half-smile.

"Why?" I asked again. "I believed you. I even give my agreement."

He was silent for a few seconds, than he broke up eyes contact and turned his back on me.

We still were silent. He started pacing around. Than he stopped, still with his back toward me.

"Well, go with me" he replied with strangely husky, low and bit broken voice.

And we moved further to the corridor and soon reached lift-door. It slid of and I saw the bridge of starship that was flying in space, because stars were all around and moved fast.

I involuntarily opened my mouth. "We are in space?" I looked with shock on Loki "What the hell I'm doing here? Why? Who gave you the right to?... Loki, you are the son of..."

"Frigga. Honey, please don't be so harsh. With me" he sharply looked at me. His appearance became darker and more dangerous. I unwittingly stepped back. Chill flashed through my spine.

"Now, maybe you. will. listen. to. me?" he asked quietly but separating every word.

I took a deep breathe. It seems I was actually a prisoner. This cooled my mind a little. "Ok, go ahead please." "Oh, your manners start making me happy." he remarked cocky.

How I wanted to slap him in this moment! Ok, take it easier Ella. You will do it, later.

"So" Loki continued. He sat on the captain's chair. "Please, take a sit. " I sat down opposite of him.

"As you can see we are flying on starship with a, how it was WARP 8 speed. It was in Star Trek movie, the popular show on Earth. Right?"

"Right" I answered.

"Good. We have very, immensely important and time-sensitive mission. As I said earlier, I need, desperately need your, Ella, help."

"Oh really? Very important mission? Are you up to some another scam?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hell no!" He suddenly jumped up and yelled at me. His eyes flashed with furious glittering. "Ella, just listen to me! Do not interrupt me again!" He looked so seriously and standed half-turned to me. All his figure was tensed and ... alone. His back was a little hunched and his usually so proud and arrogant posture seemed to was cracked. It felt like he was carrying a heavy inner burden. I thought that he like dropped his mask for a moment, show for a bit his true state.

"I need to collect 7 ancient crystals, rainbow emeralds, theirs exact name. These emeralds will help us, asgardians, those few who survived and scattered all around the universe, build new Asgard, our new home." He fell silent and stared right into my eyes with uneasy look, piercing me with anger and … despair?

Loki was extremely serious at that moment. I can swear, I saw tears in his eyes. I was shocked and I felt guilty of some kind.

"Loki ok, please, go ahead" I said calmly and quietly.

He took a deep breathe, calmed down and continued:

"I need your help, because you activated the first one." And he pointed to my chest. "And you activated it with extremely high potential. It looks like you adjusted to it just perfectly."

"It's intriguing." I remarked.

"Exactly" Loki said. "I need to collect the other six. They are on the different planets. They were born by climatic and energetic features of their worlds."

"But how do you know all of this?" I was interested

"I glad you asked it. I always love to read. And in my childhood I'd spent a lot of time in the library. I had read about this legend in one of dusty asgardians folio."

"How exactly these crystals will help you to build new home?" I frowned my eyebrow.

"When we collect all of them, we can merge it. In the result we will gain one big and extremely powerful crystal: white. It will be the power source for the whole new Asgard. And what is more important, it can give us defencive shields as we had on our old Asgard: in prisons and around Palace. In the old one It were golden shields". He pointed to my necklace and bowed his head slightly. "As your crystal. As you can guess, besides telekinesis, golden lightnings and light, you have very powerful defensive potential, Ella." He looked into my eyes with neutral expression.

He fell silent. I was silent also. My brain was proceeding all the information. The several minutes had passed, 10 or 15 I didn't realise.

"Ella, please understand." He looked into my eyes again. Right into my soul. " I was too long in fight, in wander around the galaxy. I was too long frivolous, capricious and arrogant. Can you understand: too long! And because of this I lost my family, my home. Everybody and everything…" He trailed off than a few seconds later continued. "Now I have the real chance to change something, to save something…"

Loki was really in difficult situation.

"But why do you need my help? Just because only I can activate all emerald or what? Should I give all emeralds back to you?"

"in some way yes, because you activated the first one. The other crystals should be activated easily. Only proper person can activate them. If it is touched by ordinary person it will not respond. in the end, if we successfully collect all emeralds, I would like to ask you for this: give all crystals to me because I physically need all crystals together to create the White crystal. But what I really need is your help as teammate with collecting the other 6 ones. It is dangerous."

"What? Why on earth do you think I should help you? Why should I risk my life? Loki, why???" I was almost shouting at him and was furious again, staring at him.

"Dear, we are not on Earth now, as you can see." Loki put his mask back. He playfully smiled at me. "I know you will help me, because I have great reward for you." he replied calmly and with his head held high. "You see, every crystal has his own, unique power. When you collect the new crystal, this power will became the part of you, even without it on you body."

I began to realise what Loki wanted to say. Hm, interesting. And it seems, I had no choice. Loki's story and sudden confession was heart-piercing and breathtaking but I consciously reminded myself not to believe him despite of all his charm or whatever it was. However, honestly, it was very hard. Deeply in my heart I completely accessed his story.

I collected myself and tried to create neutral facial expression. Let's continue our game.

"Ok, this is good reward, I agree with you."

"Hallelujah! You are finally agree with me". Oh smarty sarcastic bitch. I definitely will slap him on his beautiful chiseled cheek.

By the way, I noticed, that Loki was extremely handsome. I unwittingly was attracted by him. I don't know how to explain this. I was angry, furious at him. I can say I even hate him. He kidnapped me after all. But at the same time, I felt his despair and that he really want to find these emeralds.

"Loki, may I ask you a personal question?" Loki raised his eyebrow and looked at me with surprise.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Why do you want to collect them? Do you want to help Thor build a new home?"

"Yes." He replied simply.


	6. Adaptation

**5 Adaptation**

I sighed. I understood that I am on trap and nothing can do and I should tune to the new environment and circumstances. I tried to calm myself down completely and focus on our mission and my role in it, what I can do concretely and how. I thought that successful fulfilling of this task is the shortest way for me to return home as soon as possible. I was silently examined the bridge and the picture of space outside pacing around. Loki didn't interrupt me, he watched patiently after my actions and reactions. I was sure that he understood my feelings and what was going on in my mind. He understood, that I need calmly accept all the drastic changes that had occurred.

"Loki, could you show me the ship? And can I move on this ship freely?" I asked him finally.

He woke up from his chair and made a step toward me: "I'm glad that you asked this. Sure, let me show you all of this ship." And he made a complimentary hand gesture inviting to follow him.

"This ship isn't very big." Loki began his lecture. "It has 4 decks, 2 shuttle crafts, 2 cargo bay. We also have medical section with quite excellent equipment."

"Does this ship have any protection or weapons?" I asked

"When will you stop to interrupt me?" Loki looked at me with a smile. "By the way, you are the perfect weapon and protection" He cocky tilted his head, still smiling at me.

"Oh, really?" I raised my brow with a smile. "By the way, I do not know well how to manage my powers. Can you teach me somehow?"

"Ah, you are asking for my help! Dear! What is going on with you, Ella?" he was teasing me without a shadow of shame. But why it was so cute? I said nothing. Instead I was smiling from ear to ear. Sly charming bastard.

"Of course I will" he became serious again. "I wanted to offer you the same thing."

"Our thoughts are becoming similar." I tried joking "This is a good sign."

"Of course. So, about weapon. We have 8 powerful lasers, a bunch of torpedoes and 10 hydrogen warheads. I think it is more than enough." Loki turned his gaze towards me. "What do you think?"

I was a bit surprised by his inviting tone. "Well, I do not know about weapons much. I just try to trust you."

"You will try to trust me?" he slowly uttered every word. "Ella, if you act this way we will be the excellent team."

"Really?" I raised my brow. "Than don't lie to me, darling."

"Who-hoo!" he whistled. "I start to like your style of communication. This word, that you have just used. Darling… "

"Then let's agree." I playfully smiled at him. " I will call you darling and you will call me, how it was..."

"Honey or dear. Which one do you prefer?" his eyes were full of frisky sparkles. "Or let me improvise?"

"I let you and I wish so". I half-whispered, looking right in his eyes. He stepped a little closer to me. Just a meter or so was separating us. His face express nothing, only eyes stared intently at me. He didn't broke our eyes contact. I could hear his even but deep breathing. I got a little numb for some reason and it seems, my heartbeat increased. Then Loki turned on his heels and continued the monologue.

"Believe me, our weapon is very powerful. For such small vessel. We also have excellent protective shields. Also as you can guess, there are only two of us on this ship. The name of this ship is Sutherland."

"Nice name."

"We also have training room or gim. And primitive holographic room. I think, this will be the perfect place for your trainings."

"How long do we have to fly to the first planet?"

"Almost 3 days or 65 hours."

"What time is it now on Earth timekeeping?" I asked. My curiosity increased and my mind began to return to everyday way of working. And I was glad.

"Now is 7 o'clock pm. It is evening now. We will reach our first planet in 11 o'clock the day after tomorrow."

"It's good. I think we have enough time for training. Right?"

"Right. As I said earlier, we can become an excellent team" and Loki patted me on the shoulder.

"The training will show" I answered meaningfully.

"Loki, can you tell me about our first mission? I mean the conditions on this planet. What should we do? What is the plan of our actions?"

"You are a smart girl and ask good questions." He commented with his usual neutral but slightly arrogant manner.

"Thank you for your compliment, Loki." I said without any playfulness and joke "But I think, these kind of questions are quite logical and anybody in my place, would ask practically the same."

"Maybe" he answered shortly. "The rainbow emeralds, as you can notice from it's name, correspond to the colors of the rainbow. Red, Orange, Golden - yours, Green, SkyBlue, Blue and Purple. We are reaching the purple emerald now. There is the realm of shadows on this planet. Not darkness, this is important difference. The main power on the crystal is to hide any object that you want to hide: table, building, vessel, city or even planet."

"Do you know where the emerald is located? And what obstacles should we overcome to possess it?" I asked.

"Yes, I know. It is on big cave gallery. Purple world isn't inhabited and basically not danger. But very illusive."

"I believe, these mystery is right for you" I remarked with a smile. "And who of us will take the powers of this emerald?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Let me describe you the powers of the other 5 emerald and you will choose what is more suitable for you. Ok?"

"Quite right." I agreed. "You are the excellent storyteller, Loki. You know?" I said. "Honestly, you were caught my attention and I was very interested with your story. So, go ahead please, darling. It seems, I love to hear your chatting." I playfully looked in his eyes. Loki joyfully smiled back. "Honey, as you wish. All for you. So" he continued momentally came back to his neutral appearance. "The Purple - emerald of shadows, Blue is the emerald of water, SkyBlue is crystal of the wind-power and flight, Green is the emerald of plants and the power of grows, mostly for plants. Golden, yours, is the element of light, lightnings and energy. In my opinion, the most powerful and beautiful." he commented thoughtfully. "Orange is the crystal of the desert and intense heating. And Red is the emerald of fire, volcanic fire."

"I see. Do you have your own powers or magic?" I suddenly asked. I wish, Loki do.

Loki looked at me with curiosity and a hint of mischief. "Do you worry about me, sweety?"

"No, just about myself." I replied cocky. " Do I need to do all of dirty work by myself or will you highness help me?"

"Yes, you will do all of the dirty work and I will just command. It would be nice, wouldn't it?." he grinned at me.

"Ok, it was joke. Of course I will help you. I want to be a team with you. I want to do it all together." He looked at me seriously but kindly. He moved towards me.

"Ella, really." He gently took my hand in his and pressed it to his chest. I gasped with my half parted mouth in surprise and anticipation, staring unblinkingly at him. I felt the warmth of his hands, the deepness of his breathing, the beat of his heart. He stepped a little closer.

He was tall, damn tall and handsome. We stand silent. He let me to feel his pulse, his warmth, his heartbeat, just watch him closer. I don't know whether he did it intentionally or not, but it do affected me. I realized at that moment that he is simply living creature, that he is also just human with his feelings, deep, delicate and complex feelings.

Loki gently pressed his lips to my hand and than mildly released it. "Ella, please believe me, I mean no harm to you. I am so sorry that I scared you and kidnapped. But please understand that in my case time is the most defining parameter." He felt silent and let the meaning of the words penetrate right into my mind. Than he continued "I'm flattered that at the end, you voluntarily agreed to help me, to pass this not adventure but hard task together. I can see with clarity, that you are really interested in this mostly because you understand my urgency and despair, that you don't afraid of me. Am I right?"

I was perplexed. It seems he was extremely honest. On the one hand, deeply inside of me I trusted him but my mind still was doubtful and alarmed. But on the other, I was enchanted by his charm and beauty.

I thought for a second and decided not to show him that he attracted me.

I tried to control myself and broke our eyes contact. "Basically yes, Loki, I believe you. But it is complex. You must understand." I didn't want to reveal all what was on my mind. I stepped back. I showed my distance to him.

He noticed that and suddenly asked directly: "Why are you keeping your distance, Ella?" he looked at me questioningly, with some disappointment and even pain.

My heart cringed and skipped a beat when I saw him like this, but I tried to keep neutral and a little cold demeanor. "Why shouldn't I? You kidnapped me after all. Sorry I can't trust you fully in such short period of time. Yes, I am trying to build purely business relationship. And, darling, why the hell do you think I will search for something more?" I arched my brow with cold look.

"You are a stubborn selfish cold bitch." he hissed devilishly, piercing me with deadly look. Than he sharply turned and stormed away from the bridge, leaving me all alone. The doors closed but I was standing still for more than a minute unmoving. Damn, and why did my conscience burn my heart with the feeling of such enormous guilt?


	7. One by one or together?

**6 One by one or together?**

Loki didn't appear. I couldn't find but, to be honest, didn't try to. I wandered a bit around the ship, quickly made a rough plan where different quarters and bays were. Unfortunately, I couldn't find kitchen or something, but found the training room. I could freely move on the ship, each door opened in front of me. Soon I returned to my quarter. I looked on my watch. It was 11:30 pm. I felt tired and it was high time to sleep. If Loki doesn't appear tomorrow, I would train myself in gym. This thought calmed me slightly but still I felt unsettled. And I fall asleep.

I woke up with heavy head and vague unpleasant feeling in my soul. For a few seconds I was lost where I am. Than I remembered everything. I rose from the bed, looked on my watch: 8 o'clock am. I looked around again and found another door that I hadn't seen yesterday. I was pleasantly surprise. I entered the second room. It was bathroom. Great! I took a shower. Oh, it was fantastic! Life is getting better.

I returned to my main room and explored it more attentively. There were a big wardrobe. I opened it and saw some of my closing and several not mine but fitting my size. Loki, you are the smart and caring guy. Thank you!

Also there were several shelves with books, notebooks and pens on it. I explored the interior further. Soon I found a panel with buttons on it and 2 big shields. I pressed one button and 1 shield slid off. There were the sink, with seemingly water for drink, and several glasses, mirror and towels. I pressed the other button, another shield slid off and I saw fridge with microwave oven! I opened fridge and found a different variety of foods and drinks. Loki, if I met you again, I will kiss you, and thank of course! :)

Also I noticed another panel with several buttons on the 4th wall of my quarter. I pressed button and was surprised as 3 huge panels that hide 3 windows slid open and showing incredible view of universe and thousands stars flying away. That was another pleasant discovery because I missed to see some view outside.

I grabbed some food, drink a tea. I found earlier some tea brew and cereals. I searched through my closing in wardrobe and found good sports suit. It was around 9 o'clock when I left my quarter and headed towards gym. On my way I stopped and listened to the surroundings on the Sutherland. There was very quiet around me, nothing unusual. I resumed my way to the gym. I entered the training room and investigate equipment that was here. I saw some human sized dummies, targets for shooting on the wall, gymnastic and athletic equipment, some heavy bags. The gym was very spacy.

I stopped for a minute. What basically should I do? What would be my plan? Honestly, I didn't know. I realised, I need Loki as a trainer and partner. As partner… If I want him as a partner for our mission, I guess I need to act appropriately and change the course of my actions. But now I need to keep my mind clear, without emotions, because it would interfere my trainings. All my grief, guilt and etc. I will leave for later. And moreover, I think, he hiddenly was watching my actions, I just knew it..

So, lets make some theatrical performance for him. I decided to train my telekinesis at first. I shrugged my shoulders, cracked my palms and stretched out my hands as if I distantly trying to influence on one heavy bag with the power of my telekinesis. I acted instinctively. I strained the muscles of my hands and felt how the telekinetic flow went out of my palms. It was quite powerful, I think. Yes, it was. Because bag suddenly flew away on 10 - 15 meters. I came towards bag and tried to carry it or moved at least. Without success, at all. It was too heavy. Cool! I have such powers. I decided to become a savage a little and began throwing bags without any shame and restriction. Bags just flashed through the air. I waved my hands and bags instantly flew wherever I mentally ordered them. Now I practically understood potential of telekinesis, it maximum heavy load, range of flight, and density of simultaneity. I was totally caught with my training and completely lost the track of time. Than when I felt exhaustion, I remembered about watch and looked at it. Wow! There was around 1 o'clock pm!

I decided to make a pause on throwing and trashing bags and other stort equipment and go to my quarter, take a shower and eat something, change my clothing and resume training, but in different course: lightning and light.

Soon I did so and returned from my quarter to the gym in around, 3 pm. How should I train to control my lightnings? First of all, I guess, I need to control it direction and strength. I decided to throw my lightnings in the dummies. I stretched my right hand and mentally try to focus energy of the Sun stone on one of the dummy. When I was focused I shortly waved by my hand and generate quite thick lightning. It sharply flew through the air of gym and hit right to the chest of dummy. It started to burn. I actually was unpleasantly shocked. I have a feeling as if I'd just killed a man. This was very crappy feeling. I lowered my hand and sat down. I definitely don't want to train on dummies. I will train on bags again. And I started throwing lightnings with different strength in bags. Very soon I adjusted to the charge strength and threw them for fun and shooting accuracy. I just threw one lightning after another, I simply want to kill my time. Because deep in my mind I felt lonely.

I crawled into my quarter completely exhausted but very proud of myself. It was 8 pm. I hardly took a short shower, gram something and fall asleep. I hadn't saw any trace of him on

that day.


	8. What if

**7 What if**

The next day I spent by the same scheme. I just don't know what can I do more useful and practical in these circumstances, alone. Loki hadn't shown himself, absolutely. Complete silence. Ok dear Loki, as you wish.

But near to the evening I couldn't help but went to search for him around the Sutherland. Anyway, I don't think that he left the starship. It was 4 pm, when I changed my clothes to jeans and t-shirt and went to search for Loki. I started from the bottom of the ship. However the possibility of his presence here was little. I wandered around and investigate every corner of the vessel. I had wandered more than an hour and was searching on the deck near my own quarter. As suddenly I saw slightly opened door. I can swear, I hadn't noticed this door before. I carefully crept to the door and looked inside.

Yes, there was Loki inside of the room. He was sitting on the sofa. He looked sad. He was watching on pad or book. He wasn't reading because his eyes weren't tracking line by line. He was just staring on something, picture maybe. He didn't notice me. I stood near the door and didn't know what to do. On the one hand, I was searching for Loki because we had problems that we need to solve. On the other, I felt an enormous guilt because Loki, I suggest, was sincere with me and he was kindly charming and playful with me, not malevolently. On the third, I still was angry at him. He kidnapped me! On the forth, I had a strong gut instinct that gave me a clue: I was not indifferent to Loki, definitely not indifferent. And It scared me. He was incredibly charming and he just hypnotized me. I didn't want to show him my feeling, definitely not now.

So I decided to act that way: I will maintain purely business relationships and benevolent friendly mood.

So, I took a deep breathe, counted till 7 and then knocked to his door. There was silent for a few seconds and than he said: "Ella, come in."

I hesitantly stepped inside. "Hello Loki. Was not see you for a while." I said with small smile.

He looked at me with his absolutely neutral expression like the face of poker player carved out of stone. I continued: "We soon will arrive to the purple planet. Don't we need to prepare or train?"

He silently stood up and slowly approached me. "You did all without my help."

"Did you watch me?"

"Basically yes".

"So, what do you think about my trainings and results?"

"Nothing", he replied simply.

"Listen Loki, we need to..." I unwittingly made a step towards him and raised my hand as he suddenly rushed towards me, grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me with strength on my back to the nearest wall.

"Listen darling", he dangerously whispered at me. "I have no time nursing with you or listen to your tantrums. It seems I was too kind to you. Don't forget, I am the god and have powers you can't even imagine." He was close, I could feel his heavy and fast breathing. He behaved frightening, or, at least, was trying to act that way.

I don't know why but I didn't afraid him. But instead of that he seemed hilarious for me at this moment. IDK why. I couldn't help but I started giggling right in front of him. I definitely wasn't afraid.

He didn't anticipate such a reaction. His eyes widened, he was bewildered. Oh, this was still a sight to see. :) I giggled for a minutes or so. Loki released my hands. Than I made a huge effort to stop my giggling, because it could change into loud laughter. I didn't want this. I didn't want to offend him, at least. Finally, I calmed down and said:

"Loki dear, come on. I know, you want to save your position of commander and leader in all aspects. But please, let us be", I amiably looked into his eyes. "let us be partners."

Loki still had perplexed look, but at least his attitude wasn't hostile. I ** _extended _ **my hand to him as a sign of reconciliation:

"Partners?" I asked. He broke up our eyes contact, doubted for a moment and than shook my hand in agreement.

"Ok" he answered simply.

"And Loki, please forgive me." I didn't release his hand.

"What?"

"You know what and why. Ok?"

He tried to improvise some trick for baffling me. But I placed my right hand on his lips.

"Please, let stop to lie to each other and make jokes every seconds. Yes, it necessary, seemingly, in our relationships to mock to each other. But not now. Ok?"

Loki understood me perfectly. He smiled with his cocky charming smile, but it was kind.

"ok. It would be intriguing to work with you."

"As with you." I replied.

I stepped away a few steps from him and said: "Loki, please answer my question. Do you have some magic for defence yourself?" I could see how his mischievous smile growth. He couldn't help but want to say something in "Loki-style" joke. "Seriously, please".

"Ok." he agreed. "I also have telekinesis, not so powerful as yours, I can control fire and know a bunch of useful spells."

"Excellent!" I exclaimed.

"By the way" Loki suddenly started. "Of course I watched your actions on the ship, sorry. I was just curious." He blinked at me with his right eye. "Your trainings were perfect. You planned it and fulfill. I think you achievements in controlling powers is considerable."

"Thank you"

"But now we need to train together." Loki continued. "What do you think?"

"I am absolutely agree, my partner." I smiled at him.

"So, let's do it."


	9. Purple planet

**8 Purple planet**

Our trainings in pair were such an adventure. Loki was just perfect instructor about using my powers and perfect rival for practicing tactics of real combat and working in pair against simulated enemies. I had lost the track of time. Finally, when I was completely exhausted we decided to end for the first time. Loki as he said was very proud and pleased with my success. And I was on the 7th heaven to hear it but prefer to conceal it.

It was 11:30 when we went out from training room.

"Ella, that was fantastic. I was pleased to fight with you." Loki exhaled.

"Me too. But now we need take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow we will have tough day."

"So," Loki made a pause. "Til tomorrow"

"Yeah"

Seemingly, he was waiting for something. Than he hesitantly extended his hand to me.

"Good night." he said. I took his hand in mine, squeezed it a little and replied: "Sweet dreams" I smiled kindly and headed to my quarter.

My sleep was serene. I woke up rested. I had a short breakfast and went to the Loki's quarter. It was close to mine. Clocks was showing 10 am. I knocked to his door. "Come in" was his reply. I entered and saw Loki in pajama. Convenient t-shirt and cotton pants. He was eating something like ice cream, I wasn't sure. Oh dear, this was the show I should say. :)

I couldn't help but shortly giggled. "What?" Loki asked with interest. "Loki, you are looking so human likely now. Not a terrible god, but simply human."

"And?" he sternly looked at me.

"Do not be a beech, Loki. I honored to see you like this. And be sure I will not tell anybody." I giggled again. "This pleasure is just for the elite."

He said nothing, but theatrically pouted his lips.

"What are you eating here? May I grab a piece?" I asked sitting near him on the coach.

"Ice cream. Sure. Spoons are there. In fridge another pack with ice cream."

"Ok."

We ate ice cream and talked about Purple planet.

"Loki, tell me. What should we do? What is our plan?"

"Ella, we will landed near ancient caves gallery. There are many halls and corridors. The main danger of this place is that there are many shadows and some of them hide holes in which we can fall. So, you need to keep your telekinesis active all of the time because you could fly away with it help. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" I replied seriously.

"There are also some habitant in here. They can move fast. But I don't think they are too dangerous. The purple stone is in big gallery by protection of the powerful shield. These is our main problem: to broke up the shield."

"How can we do that?"

"We need strong energetic charge, electric for example."

"My lightnings..."

"You are smart girl." Loki commented playfully. "I knew it."

"Shut up, dear." I smiled back.

"You are unchanged. Any questions?" Loki asked me.

"No"

"Good. So, Ella, are you ready?"

"Yes" I simply replied.

An half and hour we were standing on the surface of Purple Planet near the huge entrance to the caves. It was twilight here, not complete darkness. Quite cold and windy. All around us were all possible varieties of the shadows of purple and violet. Miriads of crystals were scattered all around, shining even brighter than bleak light of sun from cloudy sky. Landscape was simultaneously beautiful and blood-freezing.

"Let's go inside." said Loki. I just bowed my head.

Loki walked a bit ahead I followed him. We saw amazing cave galleries with handfull of glittering and shining gems and big transparent walls and columns. I had't known untul now that purple has such a variety of colors and shades. We had passed several galleries, just passed looking carefully around and following illuminated routes and didn't touch the shadowed areas.

Than we approach the main gallery. It was huge! Maybe more than kilometer in diameter. "Here is our purple crystal." and he pointed to the center of gallery. "Yeah, I see. it is too simple."

"I agree. But the big trouble is right ahead of us. In this hall we can't just walk towards target. Because if we touch the floor, right in this moment the ceiling will fall down. That is why it is not such simple."

"I see. And it is too far away, I can't just reach it with my telekinesis."

"Yes, you can't, because you will need to take it with your hands."

"Me? I was sure, that you will touch it first."

"No. I already have the power of shadow craft. Now it is you turn."

"Ok. Will you fly with me?"

"Of course." he smiled at me slyly. "What if you will steal it and flew away. No, I can't allow it."

"Loki!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh come on. Course not. I just want to watch you angry." Loki patted me on the shoulder. "it is such a view, just for elite." He blinked at me

"Loki!" I exclaimed.

"Ok,ok, no jokes on work." He continued. "I will use my telekinesis to be just near of you and will guide you."

"Ok. Lets do it than."

"Yes" and Loki suddenly became serious, squeezed my hand encouraging.

I focused my mind and powers, activated my telekinesis around my body and rose above the floor. Loki followed me two meters behind. We had flew almost all of our way. The crystal hung in the air at an height of about 20 meters and was surrounded with flame or something. I stopped near it. Loki commented: "Very good, Ella. Now you will need to concentrate your attention in the two goals. First, you should maintain your flight but simultaneously extend hands and try to take this crystal but with the power of telekinesis."

"Ok Loki. I'll try. But I guess it must be difficult."

"Everything will be fine. I am here with you." Loki almost whispered in my ear reassuringly. It was really helpful.

I stretched out my hands and carefully cupped the crystal with my palms. I did it delicately as if I cupped the face of loved man, hold it for a few seconds. I perceived that I captured it and than slightly pulled it. Yes, I got it! I could feel the heaviness of it even without touching it.

"Ella, great." Loki told me from behind smiling from ear to ear, I could hear it clearly. "You all done perfect!"

"Thanks Loki. Let's get out of here."

"Agree"

And we quickly got out of the main hall and than flew out of the cave gallery. We landed outside near the entrance. I hold crystal in my hands in the cloud of telekinetic energy.

"It is so beautiful." I whispered unwittingly.

"Yes. Ella, good job" Loki again patted me on my back. "Let's teleported back on ship?" he suggested.

"Agree"

Loki activated remoted teleporting session. One second and we found ourselves in transport room.

"What should I do now, Loki?" I asked still holding stone.

"I suggest to act that way. Power of this emerald I offer to you because I've already had the skills of hiding."

"Ok. With my pleasure."

"What should I do to accept chrystal and do not cause explosion?" I smiled at Loki

"Just switch off your telekinesis." Loki commented

I glanced at purple emerald and mentally stopped the flows of my telekinesis. It was easy and natural. By the way, I was always surprised how easy and intuitively accurately I control my powers. As if I was born with them.

At the exact moment when emerald had touched my palms, the shock wave swept through my body. I exhaled and accepted the gift. Flame around emerald vanished and emerald itself suddenly flew out of my palm and connected to gold emerald on my necklace.

"Good" Loki whistled. "Now I offer to change our clothes and let's meet at my quarter after 30 minutes and I will tell you what is our plan. Do you agree?" Loki slightly smiled at me.

"Sure darling" I winked at him and headed to my quarter.


	10. Dinners

**9 Dinners**

I was nervous. I do not know why. I was standing in front of closed doors and could not dare to knock. Loki was so kind and heedful to me that I was confused. It alarmed me. Ok, I just need to calm down.

I knocked the door. Familiar "Ella, come in." sounded. I entered and saw that the dinner was prepared on the table. I was surprised. I couldn't see Loki anywhere.

"Are you hungry?" he asked coming from behind me. I turned back and saw him in a green shirt and jeans. It fits him perfectly accentuating the color of his eyes.

"Oh, Loki yes, definitely."

"Good. Because I prepared something fast but yummy I think. Come here, sit down please." he said courteously.

There were pizza, vegetarian salad, snacks and bottle of red wine. I sat down on chair, stared at the table and caught myself thinking that everything that is happening to me now is completely out of the ordinary. Yes, flight on the starship, amazing adventure and possessing powers are not so extraordinary. But having dinner with Loki…

I tried to pull myself together. Silence should not be too long.

"I think this is really yummy. Thank you Loki. You guessed it right." I smiled at him with delight.

He sat down opposite me. We ate a little in silence because both were hungry. Than he poured two glasses of wine and toasted: "For our success."

He took a word:

"Our next goal is Blue emerald the element of water."

"Tell me once more about remaining crystals."

"Sure.

Blue emerald - water

SkyBlue - wind

Green - life and growth

Orange - desert

Red - fire.

Ella, I want to ask you directly" Loki looked at me kindly but seriously. "Which of these do you wish to possess?"

"How many can I get besides two of mine?" I asked.

"Would be two more sufficient to you?" he answered with a question.

"I think more than enough. Let's see" I started to think. "You've said that you can control fire but weakly, right?"

"Right."

"Would you like to possess the red stone? Because honestly, I am afraid of fire."

"Yes, I think your suggestion is interesting." Loki agreed

"What about desert, orange, stone? Would you like to possess it too?" I continued

"With my pleasure. What about you, Ella?"

"I want to possess Blue, water and Green, growth."

"Oh, you sly and smart girl." Loki grinned at me. "Excellent choice. By the way, I believe, Green emerald would suit you perfectly. Because the meaning of your name is fire, life and your surname means 'flora', isn't it?"

"You are absolutely right." I replied

"And wind emerald?" Loki continued

"Could I possess it?"

"Maybe." he made a pause. "Our the second target, Blue stone, is also yours, Ella."

"What are the conditions on Blue planet? And how long will we fly to this?" I asked.

"This flight is short: in 3 pm tomorrow we will be there." Loki clarified.

"Short indeed."

"Conditions not so easy, I think as at first one. This planet is a water world: constant severe storms and hurricanes with rain, huge tsunami. The emerald is on a high hill surrounded by a strong whirlpool."

I was impressed "How should we act in such circumstances?"

"We have now a purple emerald. It has an useful feature: it can create specific portals to nowhere. And we could create several such portals and direct streams of water just there. But I think you are not ready to control its particular power. So I offer myself to control it. I will temporarily use your emerald. Will you permit it to me, honey?" Loki asked with sly smile.

"Sure darling. I am, as it is not surprising, trust you. I hope you will not send me into nowhere with water as well." I innocently smile back at him. "You need me."

"You are right, Ella." he were still smiling so charming. "The plan of our actions is this: I will control the water flows and will protect you. You will fly with telekinesis and try to penetrate through water wall. It would be hard. I will try to help you, but I think I will be useless particularly in these."

"Good plan. As I understood by now, I am your main performer and workhorse and you are as organizer. I am doing all the dirty work." I was watching him tempting.

Loki frowned his brows. "Do you really see the situation only by this side?"

I catch the gut feeling that I was too close to offend him again. It was like loud alarm for me. I need to stop.

"No Loki, sorry. I wanted to make joke." I replied seriously. "I see that you do the half of operative work besides of planning and organizing. And, I believe, these also demands huge amount of efforts."

He examined my face attentively "Glad to hear it."

I continued: "Thank you for delicious dinner." I stood up, he also did that. I came towards him, looked into his eyes: "You were so charming, attentive and aimable. It's just nice." I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Thank you."

He gently took my hand off of his face and pressed a light kiss on it.

"My pleasure." he said quietly.

"But now I think, we are both tired. It is also late already and I wish to sleep well. Do you agree?"

"Definitely." Loki released my hand looking at me mysteriously. "Good night, honey."

"Good night" and I left his quarter. And why I had feeling that I was on a hook.


	11. Blue planet

**10 Blue planet.**

I wake up late. It was great that I had the opportunity to get enough sleep and lay in my bed so much time as I wish.

Finally I got up, did my morning routine and dressed my favorite t-shirt and jeans. It was about 11 a.m. as Loki knocked to my door. "Come in" I said. Loki entered my room. He was dressed in white t-shirt and casual jeans.

"Loki, you are wearing white."

"Do you like it?" he asked playfully.

"Definitely" I answered.

"Do you have some time? " he asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I wish to tell you something about my family and myself."

"Oh," I was surprised. "I'm flattered. It would be very interesting. Actually, I wanted to ask you, but you are first."

"Well that is great. Come to my quarter. I will show you photos."

And we headed to his quarter. "By the way" he said. "Did you have breakfast?"

"No."

"Me too. Then let's grab something. I have yogurt and curds. Would you like it?"

"Yes, thank you Loki."

He vanished in the depth of his quarter and I sat on the couch near the table. Soon he appeared again with a tray full of food.

"Here they are." He placed the tray on table and got a stack of pictures, set down near me.

We started watching photos. There were different photos in mood and context. Loki commented a lot, explained, remembered. I was so happy and proud that he decided to share with me such personal things.

"Here is my family: Thor, Frigga, Odin and others." he slowly flipped photos. "The moments of my life, the landscapes of Asgard..." suddenly he trailed of and staired heavily on one picture. I looked at him and was frozen. Silent tears were in his eyes.

"Loki…" I just whispered. I didn't know what to do. The only idea, that I had in that moment was to hug him. I embraced him and put my head on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk..." Suddenly he traced his hand around my waist and hugged me tighter. I was wrapped by him, could feel his warmth, inhale his smell. He was close, I felt he want to be close to me. But there was a barrier between us that he tried but couldn't overcome.

He released me gently, so did I. He didn't look into my eyes.

"Ella" he started quietly. "Please understand me. I have no parents for now, have no motherland, have no friends. I only have my brother, Thor. But our relationship is quite complicated." He fell silent for a moment. He handed me a photo of his brother where they were together, two young men, they were laughing so carelessly.

"I love him. I really do." he continued. "I was mistaken, but now I understand more. We were on Earth, and Thor now is there. He and others are preparing for big fight. But I am tired of fighting!" he exclaimed in rage and powerlessness. "I want to build our new home somewhere on the new planet. That is why I asked for your help." he looked at me searchingly. I was serious and full of attention. He continued: "I was watching you on Earth quite for a long time. I had acquainted with Garry because of his research and the possibility of finding sun stone. We became true friends. I helped him as if imperceptibly, because I knew a lot." he trailed off again, smiling barely noticeable.

"In one day I met you. I had another appearance, sorry." he looked at me waitingly

"It is ok, Loki." I just replied.

"I was charmed by you from the first sight, Ella! I knew from that exact moment that you are special, that you are different from the other women. First of all, you are beautiful. You have charisma, your own opinion and willpower to protect them. You catch my interest with those of your traits." he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Still I was watching for you for all the period of Iran expedition. Garry found this stone. But for him it was particularly worthless because of other artifacts. I persuaded him to give this stone to you. He agreed and I said that I would give it to you. Garry went to his another secret expedition. I told him about something unique."

"Farda..." I suddenly realized. I remembered this intuitively familiar kind glance, full of hidden admiration and care, that had Farda in one moment. That exact glance have Loki now "Loki, it was you!"

He half-smiled "Yes, it was me."

He was still sad. He continued. "I want to have _my home, _Ella_. _And I want to have friends. I am so tired of being alone."

He took my hand, pressed it to his chest as at the first time, as at the very beginning and looked into my eyes. "Would you like to be my friend? Would you like to trust me? I need it"

I was silent for a second. "Loki, yes. I will"

Loki smiled happily. His eyes was glistening with delight. He embraced me once again tightly. "Thank you, Ella." he whispered into my ear. We sat like this for a while. I was in his embrace, so warm, so cozy.

"So, let's eat our breakfast." he reminded me about food. :)

We took our meal, he showed me photos and shortly commented it.

Soon we arrived to the orbit of Blue planet, as we called it.

"Ok, once more. This is main control panel. This is a teleporting panel." Loki explained me how to control the vessel. "And this is access code. Do you remember everything?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Good. Now let's teleport on the surface."

"Loki, energise."

We instantly found ourselves inside of severe storm. Rain was so hard, that I was almost knocked down but Loki caught me.

"Ella, be careful" Loki cried out. We were communicating through radio. But still we had to speak loud. I just bowed my head.

We began. Loki looked around analyzing how he could diminish the walls of water. I focused on emerald and central whirlpool. I had to flew over 400 meters.

"I calculated all what I need to do. I will make some kind a tonnel for you with the power of shadows."

"I see. Let's start."

Loki rose up his hands and dark circles of shadow started appearing over our heads making some kind of road above me. I prepared myself.

"Ella, go!" Loki commanded.

I instantly soared up. The light of blue emerald shone was quite high above surface. As almost all water streams were collected by Loki's dark circles I could fly fast. I stopped near main whirlpool against blue shining. I put my palms together and concentrated my powers inside of them, trying to wedge into the swirling stream of water. Oh, It was hard. It was like penetrating into concrete wall. Slowly but I did that. It took several minutes of my constant struggle against the rampaging force of water. I opened small hole and maintain it with me left hand. With my right hand I tried to reach out emerald. As suddenly I hear screaming: "Ella!"

I looked down and saw Loki started to sink.

"I am coming!" I shouted out. I randomly grabbed the air around stone. Finally I managed to catch it. The dark protective shadows were vanishing away. And the streams started falling down. I rushed down from the height, grabbed Loki from water and momentarily teleported us on Sutherland.

We occurred in teleporting room. I threw emerald away because it wasn't my concern now. All my attention was on Loki. He was unconscious. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I remembered how to give first aid. It seems he swallowed a lot of water. I pumped water from his lungs. The pulse was but weak. I leaned to his chest and heard the heartbeat. Oh, it was the best sound in the world! But he couldn't breathe. I need to do artificial respiration to him. I was hesitant just a second. After all, deeply inside in my thoughts, I always wish to do that, to kiss him...

I gently placed my lips on his and did a few iterations. No results. "Come on, Loki. I need you." I whispered.

I did a few more. Yes! I did that! He started to breathe again!

He began to cough, opened his eyes, rose on his elbow and looked at me questioningly.

"Ella, what happened?"

"You almost drowned. I manage to get you back. You won't get away from me so easy" I smiled at him playfully. It seems that Loki had no strength to make jokes.

He again lay down on the floor. "Thank you, Ella." he took my hand.

"Listen Loki." I said. " We are all got soaked to the skin. Let's change our clothes."

"Good idea. But sorry, I am too weak to walk. I feel dizziness"

"I understand it. I will carry you with my telekinesis."

I gently rose him up on meter above floor and got emerald as well.

"Is anything broken?" I asked.

Loki checked his body. "It seems no."

"Very well, immensely."

Soon we were in his quarter. I put him down on the couch.

"I will bring some clothes too you, ok?"

"Yes, please."

I found suitable clothing, changed my t-shirt and jeans in bathroom and brought something for Loki.

"Thanks Ella. I think I will change my clothes by myself." he said smiling

"I also think so."

"Today was hard day. But you did it well, Ella." Loki handed me a stone. "This emerald is your."

I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Thank you, dear, take rest. And I also will go to bed. We deserve good rest as well".

"Definitely" Loki agreed. "By the way, I will set course to the third, SkyBlue planet. The flight will take about 17 hours."

"Ok. Good night, my friend" and I slightly squeezed his hand.

"Good night"


	12. SkyBlue planet

**11 SkyBlue Planet.**

I started another morning on the starship Sutherland. I wanted to go and see Loki, when I heard a doorbell.

"Loki, come in". And he appeared in the door frame with his charming smile and …. with a bouquet of flowers.

I froze in confusion. He approached me, handed the bouquet and said: "Good morning". Than he took my chin with his hand and slightly put a kiss on my cheek.

I open my eyes widely and looked at him. He giggled kindly, apparently because of my baffled look. Loki embraced my shoulders and smiled amiably.

"I just wanted to please you."

"You did that. They are beautiful!" I said. "But where is it from? We are in space."

He giggled again. "Let's say, from another world. I so wished to do something special for you."

"It's amazing, Loki, thank you!" I replied.

He was standing near me. I could feel his warmth, radiating from him. I looked right in his deep green eyes, in his kind, caring and attentive eyes. I couldn't help but I leaned closer and kissed him on his cheek. He suddenly traced his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him, hugged me tight and whispered in my ear:

"Ella, you are my biggest treasure. You can't even imagine what you mean to me."

"Loki.." I just managed to say and put my hands on his shoulders.

We stood this way for two minutes. He hugged me caressing my hairs. Than he released me and said: "Have you had breakfast?"

"I did not have time yet."

"Very well. Come with me. I'd prepared something."

"Oh Loki, you are such a gentleman". I winked at him.

We were sitting on a couch after breakfast and Loki described our new mission.

"In 3 hours we will arrive to the planet. As you remember, this is realm of wind, clouds and air. This world is fascinating, fantastic, colorful! I was there once and will remeber this place forever: such beauty." Loki commented admirably. I caught myself thinking that he appreciates grace and beauty. He continued.

"One of the features is that here a huge number of islands are floating in air, creating multi-level complex structures. Moreover, here are quite strong winds, that sometimes carry streams of stone, sand and dust inside it. It's just dreadful.

I offer that we will be working in pair again. But as you have more powers, I think, Ella, you will take the emerald. I know one useful spell that can cease winds for a short time. Are you agree with such plan?"

"As always, Loki. I trust you. But why can't you use shadows for eliminating those streams of stones?"

"You see, these multi-leveled structures had been formed very long time ago. The trajectory and mass of each stone is balanced relative to the movement of other thousands of objects in the whole system. That is why I cease winds and other element. Another word, I cease the passage of time. But you will save your old state."

"I guess, it is quite difficult to fulfill such spell?" I noticed.

"Immensely. In fact, it should drown almost all my life strength... " Loki replied in low voice. "But we have to risk."

"Ok, my darling" I said playfully. "If I went after you to the edge of the Universe, than I will take a big risk too." and winked at him.

Loki was, on the contrary, serious. He took my hand and replied. "Thank you, Ella. It is very important to me."

2 hours later I was standing in transport roo and checked my powers of controlling shadows and water. It wasn't hard. But I couldn't create it in a big scale, just a little. I still hadn't gone along with my new powers. Maybe we should train with Loki? Later.

Loki entered the room: "Are you ready?"

"Sure."

He energised teleportation.

We found ourselves on big rocky plate under the protection of the hillside. The view was really fantastic! Deep blue of the sky, gently pink, purple and gold reflections on the clouds. The height of the sky made my head spin. A riot of colors reminiscent of a clear sky at sunrise.

"It is the closest location to the emerald where we can do some kind of little safe point, where we can hide. Can you see the emerald above us?"

Yes, I can. It was almost kilometer or so above us right between the myriads of flying at huge speed stones and rocks.

"Ella, I know. This is difficult task. You must to concentrate all your telekinesis." Loki instructed me. "Do not use shadows or so, because the behavior of the stone flows after ending of my spell, would be unpredictable. Do you understand me?"

"Loki, sure." I answered seriously. "Now let's just do it."

"Ok. I am ceasing the time." He closed his eyes and began whispering something.

I concentrated and soon noticed that all crazy dance around us become noticeably slower. When the motion was almost stopped I soared at the sky. Suddenly I felt such a freedom like I was bird. I exclaimed: "Yahoooooooo!!!" and aimed to the shining crystal. Soon I reached my goal and quickly took it. I started flying back. I was almost back as I unwittingly activated the emerald.

The surge of new power flashed through my body and suddenly the passage of time began to increase. I looked down and saw horror on Loki's face. I instantly stopped and instinctively screamed to the winds: "Stop!" Somehow, but flows froze.

I flew down like the bullet, embraced Loki and energised teleportation.

We appeared on Sutherland, our lovely starship. I released Loki and exhaled with relief. I looked at Loki with guilt. "I am sorry that it happened, my dear friend."

Loki looked at me kindly and smiled. "It is ok."

We changed our clothing and did another routine and now we were sitting in Loki's quarter and ate dinner, because both were starving. When we both finished our "om-nom-nom-nom" Loki suddenly said: "I've noticed that you quite liked skyBlue planet. Am I right?"

"Well. Does this world have areas without such severe winds?"

"Of course" Loki smiled at me widely. "Do you wish to fly a little in some quite place?"

"Sure!" I replied. "What about you? I want to fly together with you."

"Ella, sure." he answered

You know Loki, "I continued. "there are so many people on Earth want to have opportunity to fly like this even a minute. But I have such enormous privilege to do that. I always had this dream to fly in one day... " I said dreamingly.

"Let's make it so" he suddenly snapped his fingers and we found ourselves in beautiful ancient air temple. There were cascades of stone platforms with different flowers, trees and ancient ruins on them. I was surprised and looked on Loki questioningly.

"Yes, this planet was inhabited several thousands years ago. There was elegant civilization here."

"Loki, catch me up!" I shouted out with delight and joy and soared like a rocket at endless shining skyes. Soon I forgot about Loki, space, emeralds; about everything. I just flew through beauty, air and eternity…

I don't know how long I was in flight but Loki approached me and touched my hand, smiling from ear-to-ear at me.

"You're hot! I did not think that you have so much enthusiasm."

We flew together a little bit and soon landed on one of the thouthands of islands. We were laughing. Loki took my hand.

"You know, I don't expect that it would be so fun!" he happily embraced me.

"Me too."

We fell silent, sat down on the grass and looked at beauty of the skies. I soon laid down.

Loki laid near to me, but leaned on his elbow and was turned to me. Loki looked at me and asked:

"Ella, when you saved me from the water, I didn't breathe, right?"

"Right"

"And, I guess, you did the … khm, artificial respiration?"

"Right" I began to suspect something.

"And how it was?"

"What do you mean Loki? I have no time for..."

He terminated my speech with slow tender kiss. Shock wave rushed through my body. I slightly parted my mouth and he gently deepened his kiss. I didn't resist, I couldn't resist anymore. I felt the warmth and sweetness of him. I felt him teasing and nipping my lips, burning fire in all of my body. Oh, he was sweet and intoxicating.

He leaned closer covering my body with his own. His hands was tracing from my neck, shoulders down to my waist. My heartbeat increased and breathing became deeper. I could feel how his heart started pounding inside his chest.

Loki broke up our kiss and whispered passionately:

"Ella, dear, I love you! God, I love you so much!"

"Loki..."

He started covering my lips, my face, my neck with his soft but burning kisses. I gasped sharply every time as he tenderly and so teasingly touched my skin.

"Loki, Loki my darling" I began moaning in his ear.

He returned his sweetest lips on my own with new long, deep, gut-wrenching kiss.

I couldn't handle it any longer. I rose up my hands and buried them in his thick, long, black hairs pulling him closer, silently begging for more of his kisses and taste. I was melting in his hugs, I was melting in him.

He placed his delicate kisses on my neck and collarbone again.

"Ella, I love you. You drives me crazy!" he breathed out heavily.

Fireball started burning inside of my stomach and guts.

"Loki, Loki my dear I love you too" I moaned over and over again in his ear.

He leaned closer to my thighs and I could felt how fully arousal he was. Half-conscious I traced my hand down his stomach and stopped at the centimeter right of his bottom.

He broke up his kiss, looked at me and said husky:

"You can do anything you want with me". He leaned closer and whispered in my ear:

"Ella, I want you. I want you so desperately almost from the beginning, almost from the first time I saw you."

"Loki" I caught up his mouth with long and deep kiss. "I ….I want you. But" I trailed off. "It is too much for the first time. Please let's stop now. I.."

"Gosh, whatever you wish." Loki said. He looked into my eyes shining with happiness brighter than sun. "You love me, now we can be together. I can't wish for more."

"Loki. You know, I am so happy now." I whispered to him.


	13. 12 Together

**12 Together**

Yes, finally we can be together. I was on the seventh heaven, literally and figuratively. Our kisses and hugs were endless. Loki didn't let me out of his arms. And I didn't want to. We just laid on silky green grass, sometimes chatting but mostly simply smiling to each other.

"When did you see me for the first time? Do you remember?" I asked lazily.

"Of course I am." Loki smiled at me. "It was a little bit more than 2 years ago. I'd already known Garry well and known about his research that was extremely important for me. As only he found marks of stones, believed in it and was interested in developing this issue completely. I offered to Garry many of useful information and materials. So, we were working together in his flat one evening. He said that he has a friend, smart, clever and stubborn girl, who was addicted of archeology, do not afraid of hard work and adventure and finally have free time for new, long expedition."

Loki made a pause and looked at me exploring my reaction. I was listening attentively. He embraced me tighter and continued: "When he said that, I remember this clearly, I looked at him with disbelief and said that it can't be real. Garry laughed loudly and replied that I will see by myself. And also he said if he hadn't been married he would've definitely married this girl. And than Garry looked at me meaningfully. Honestly, I was intrigued." Loki gently kissed me. I didn't interrupt his speech. I laid in his warmth and felt so safe like have never before. And listening.

"On the next day I saw you. I still was in his flat because we worked till very late night and, I remember, we had so heated debates. In the end, Garry offered me to sleep in his guest room and, you know, I was glad to his offer. Garry planned a big briefing between us about future expedition..."

"Paul!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Pual, it was you, wasn't you?"

I picked up my expectant look to Loki. He giggled at me kindly.

"You absolutely right. It was me."

"Damn, Loki. You do not have a wide range of your images, don't you?" I was in such playful and light mood that I want to mock him a bit "Because as I recollect now the image of Paul in my mind he has such similarity with Farda and certainly with you: similar eyes, brows and just, in general." Loki lazily smiled, closing his eyes. "Maybe. This is because of my special glance to you. I can't alter my glance too much." He looked at me. That same glance: so mysterious, ambiguous, expressing so many emotions at the same time: adoration, love, care but some worry and deeply inside still some tension and… loneliness.

I was again cringed a bit inside. He was so lonely in his life… God, he was so lonely…

I tried to renounce these thoughts. I took the initiative of talk: "Yeah, I also remember this day well despite fact that Garry had so many colleagues, except you, that hung in his flat so many times because of work. I remember as I arrived to Garry's flat I assume, too early, because when I rung to the doorbell you didn't answer too long."

"Yes" Loi smiled widely. "Because we were sleeping like an angels. And than doorbell. We woke up and rushed around flat as scalded cats trying to find our clothing all around! Because we instantly remembered that you should come."

"Oh, I think that was a show!" "Even don't doubt it. Oh, I remember, I was angry, who woke me up so early. And than you entered the door with such hesitate but curious look that I can't help but laughed innerly. And with such two large pizza! It smelled yammy." He giggled.

"Yes, I also remember this moment. So, pizza make peace, even with the god of mischief". I winked at him. Loki burst with laughter. After some time as he calmed down and regained the ability to speak again he said: "Seemingly, yes. After that I was curious and stealthily was watching you. You really caught up my attention not because attractive appearance but mostly, as we had several other meetings, because of psychological traits: inner strength, scamina, self-awareness, your own opinion."

"Yes Loki, actually I also remember Paul quite good despite fact that you tried to hide yourself in debates. What stuck in my memory that you were intelligent, smart, mysterious and almost always silent but never losing the thread of the talk. I also was watching you silently."

I turned to him, caressing his cheek and kissed his slightly parted lips. He embraced my waist pulling me gently but closer to him. His warmth… I needed it so much! He deepened our kiss teasing my mouth, leaking the edge of my lips. I sharply inhaled snaking my left hand to his dark hairs. Than he softly kissed my cheek, my neck, my collarbone, caressing my waist and hips. Fire started burning inside of me again with each of his touches. "Loki, Loki" I moaned to him. He stopped for a second "Ella I love you, Ella I..." he heatedly kissed my lips. Than he shifted his thighs closer to mine. I could feel the extreme heat of his erection. This heat instantly echoed in me, in my whole bottom. Loki broke up our kiss, looked at me seriously and husky said: "I want you desperately. You can feel it." And he took my hand in his. "Can I?" he asked, I bowed in agreement. Loki continued "I want you to know you can do everything with me what you wish. I want you freely touched every part of my body." As he held my hand he gently placed my palm on the bottom of his stomach but not lower. He continued. "But I do not to hurry you up." He released my hand and caressed my cheek looking into my eyes. "I said all it to you because I want that you know it: about my love and my desire to you. I do not want to hide it from you. And also that I will wait for you forever."

"Loki" I just managed to say quietly.


	14. 13 Green planet

**13 Green planet. **

We wanted to stay longer on this paradise-like SkyBlue planet but we really have the time pressure. We had to move to our next, Green Planet: the realm of wildly growing plant and trees.

We returned to our starship, sat course toward new target, changed our closing to more convenient and sat, chatting in Loki's quarter. I was sitting on sofa, Loki was preparing dinner.

"Where do you get all this products?" I was curious about that issue. "I just did some supplies: food and others." "Big?"

"Yes" Loki was theatrically irritated. "I understand that you are prudent woman but I believe I planned everything just fine." I woke up, reached him closer and kissed softly in those such attractive lips. "Ok, my dear. I know that I can count on your foresight completely. I think you are quite homely man".

Loki was startled but smiled slyly. "Nobody ever consider me that way".

"And moreover, I also think that you are carrying man, deep in your heart".

We were standing and looking into each other's eyes. Than he gently took my shoulders and said without a shadow of playfulness: "Ella, I'm carrying only for whom I love."

The surge of realization suddenly flashed through me. I felt some conflict inside of my mind. I frowned and looked at Loki. "So, you mean, you still can easily kill other people?"

His appearance momentally changed and darkened. He recoiled from me, took a few steps away, pacing, arms crossed behind his back. We were silent. He didn't look at me but not hide.

"I am not a tooth fairy, Ella", he replied calmly. "But your question evoke some doubts inside of me." He turned his glance back on me. "Murder always wasn't such easy thing for me, as you may think, and absolutely not pleasant..."

I interrupted his speech. "I'm not blaming you for New York or something. I know that you've paid for this enough." I mildly took a few steps toward him, speaking quietly and reassuringly. "I just want to point out that, just as my advice to you, if you want to start new life do not do the wrong things again. Or minimize it if possible." Loki turned to me more, chuckled a bit. "Believe me, I've already done a lot of changes of mine on that road."

"Come here" he opened his arms for hugs. I leaned to his chest, to his warmth and close my eyes. I so want to believe to him! I so want to be with him and to him if he needs my help. God, I love him so much! More and more with every second.

"So, what is our new plan?" I asked after we had ate our dinner.

"Well, the Green planet fully covered with enormously high trees as in tropical forests. I repeat: fully" Loki made a pause.

"And", he picked the index finger up, " there is no animals only birds. Huge birds. Beneath the trees there is almost no ground but water. Big, planetary-size ocean."

"Wow!" I was amazed "Quite a picture!"

"Yeah." Loki said a bit tiredly leaning to back of the seat. "It appears to be quite dangerous. My plan is this. The crystal is hanging in the air under branches one of the most old and high tree. There is an ensemble of the most ancient, say it, "king" trees. And the crystal under the guardians of flock of birds, like huge eagles with the skin of reptile."

I took him a questioning look. "I've read about it in Asgardian books, don't forget it." "How high these trees are?" I asked.

"About kilometer or so. And the gravity on this planet is higher than on Earth but air is perfect for breathing. Our goal is this. We will teleport as closer to crystal as possible but not closer than a half of kilometer because of electromagnetic interference. And we will hang in the air with help of telekinesis, as usual". He winked at me.

"Yeah, as usual", I repeat.

"After that I will protect you from the birds but you also need to protect yourself with your own telekinesis and maybe even power waterflow, as you wish. We do not need to harm this birds. I mean kill them. Because if we do, every single bird would come to kill us."

"What?" I was baffled.

"They all have some sort of telepathy which connect them all together. In case of emergency all birds begin to cooperate and the nearest birds instantly fly to point of emergency. This is how they behave."

"Oh man..." I just managed to say. "So no lightning at all I think".

"Loki" I suddenly had an idea. "What if you will take Blue crystal with power of water and in case just tried to wash them from my way?"

"I also thought about it. As a plan two. I make my main reliance on our, basically your speed of flight and reaction. But I'm going to take your water-crystal. Can you give it to me now?"

"Sure", I said and disconnect Blue crystal from my necklace and handed it to Loki. He took it on his hand and hung crystal on his collar. Surge of blue energy and light run through Loki. For the second his eyes became dark-blue. He formed a ball of water in his hand and after that created an ice-blade. I was amazed by his actions and grace with which he moved. He silently handed me the blade. It was very sharp.

"By the way I will teach you how to manage water powers later. You need to master it."

"I agree with you. So, make it so" I winked at him and looked at my watches. It was 00:00. That is why I felt so tired!

"Oh, it's so late" I said. "I need to go to bed."

Loki looked a bit uncertain at that moment. He stayed silent for a moment than hesitantly said: "Ella, I want to ask you..." he looked away clasping and unclasping his fingers. "Would you mind… Can you stay with me at night? I mean, just sleep together nothing more!" He picked up his gaze on me, his cheeks were burning red. It was such a view! :))) "Just hug you, feel your warmth..." he continued. I chuckled unwittingly.

"Loki, I would be glad to stay with you." I smiled.

Soon we were laying together in the darkness. The barely audible sound and vibrations of working engines reached my ears. We were flying in the endlessness of the Universe. In the previous few days I saw and experienced so many adventures than not in my entire life: gained powers, lived through several accidents, visited another worlds, flew through space! But all this was not so important and life-changing than the fact that Loki loves me, the fact that right now he was holding me tight in his arms, that I'm resting now on his chest...

"I love you, Ella" he whispered in my ear. "Loki, I love you too".

The Sutherland was parking on the standard orbit around Green planet. I was standing near window and watching this wonderful view that lay beneath me. Planet really was green: all shades and intensity. One edge of atmosphere was shining with the picture of sunrise.

"Here you are" Loki said from behind me embracing my waist. "Yes, it's just amazing view" "I'm glad that you like it. But we have to go, please."

I turned to him and slightly kissed the corner of his mouth. "Sure. I'm ready."

He took my hand and replied: "Let's go."

We were teleported on the top of one tree. As I started falling down I instantly activate my telekinesis. It was very unusual sensation: to materialize just in the air. "Look out!" shouted Loki. He float in the air perfectly. "I'm ok." I said. I stabilized my flight and flew toward him.

I looked around. The shining point of crystal was seemed quite in the distance. The sounds of wind and crying birds were all around. My ears and eyes were adapting to new environment.

Loki established the teleporting signal booster. We must to return after gaining the crystal right here because back teleportation would be possible only from this point and with the help of this little device.

"We teleported further from crystal than I expected." Loki commented. "So, let's coordinate our actions again. I will fly in some distance from you and try to protect you from birds if necessary with my telekinesis and other powers if need. I think that it would be not necessary but on the back way."

"I assume that we need to perform our back flight very fast." I chuckled lightly. But Loki was serious. "Yes,incredibly. I mean, literally. But now let's fly slowly in the beginning and will try to increase our speed further. So, are you ready, Ella?"

"Yes" I bowed my head.

"Then, let's go."

I turned to crystal shining point and flew slowly toward it. Loki followed me a few meters back. The distance was 1,5 kilometer or 2. We flew calmly. Habitants showed absolutely no interest to us. I was slightly shocked but psychologically ready to anything. We flew very slowly a few minutes, nothing had changed. Suddenly Loki took my hand and flew near me. Soon the attention of locals was caught by us but not warily. Birds started joining us in one big floac where me and Loki were like leaders. We looked at each other silently but continued our way.

Nothing had happened until we almost arrived to the crystal. On the distance on a 70 meters or so birds leave us like as if behind invisible wall. It was strange. Very strange.

"Maybe they are afraid of crystal" Loki said to me quietly. "We must to be careful. Will you take a crystal?"

"Yes, with power of telekinesis but do not touch it with hands."

"Right"

And I begin slowly reaching my hands toward emerald. The behaviour of birds didn't change. Then I took crystal in the cocoon of telekinesis. And it started. Birds instantly became aggressive flying towards us with piercing scream. The live massive wall…

Loki rushed ahead of me, protecting me and shouting "No!" I was frozen for a split of a second then we simultaneously used our telekinesis and soaring away like bullet beneath the live wall, floating in the air like fish in water.

We reached signal booster very fast and activated it on flight. If teleporting room wasn't spacy we would hit the walls. We flew into the space of teleporter and rolled onto the floor. Finally we stopped, looked at each other for a few seconds and burst with laughter.

"Ella, are you all right?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you?" "I am ok."Loki replied. "Well, we got it. Ella please, activate it."

I glanced at Loki, second hesitated and touched the emerald. Strong sensation of growth- power increased inside of me. I connected emerald to my necklace.

Loki had a satisfied view: "It fits you perfectly." And with the smirk he went to control panel, set course to new, Orange planet. Engage!


	15. 14 Orange planet

**14 Orange planet**

It should take about 2 days before the new planet: realm of desert, sand storms and earthquakes.

"You know, it happened that the two most difficult missions are yet to come. And in the end of our journey. Quite disturbing." Loki was talking slowly. I was laying on his lap and he was sitting on sofa. We had been chatting for several hours, mostly about nothing. He told me about his endless adventures with Thor, Odin and others when he was younger, about his even more endless hours and days in libraries with loneliness and silence. How he devoured books and thick folios discovering something new. About his unspoken but vivid difference from others and that he felt himself more convenient, always, alone.

How for the very first time he discovered considerable talent to magic and spells. And how Frigga was so incredibly happy that he has such abilities. How she taught him and how he pleased her with his new achievements almost every day. About his specific, understandable only for two of them, Frigga and he, world. About her true, huge, carrying mother's love.

"You know, I think, if Frigga hadn't loved me as she truly did I would've been a complete monster." Loki said through course of his monologue.

How he loved watching people's various behavior, manners and contemplating wonders and beauty of nature. "I loved to wander in vicinity of Asgard. My one of the most precious and secret place was little but so pure lake in the heart of Old forest. I discovered it accidently because it was hidden by trees." Loki said caressing my hairs gently. "I remember that day. In the morning we had a pretty heated argument with Thor. As usual, Thor didn't think much but prefer to act instantly. I was trying to stop him because I foreseen a big, very big troubles. He shouted at me even more harder than usual. In such cases I didn't pay much attention to his insults. I just knew that later I would play some little mischief with him and it would be just fine, because each time we laughed after that together and Thor louder than anyone.

But now... You know, his half-evil words reached straitly my heart. I said nothing to him but clenched my fists so tightly that blood appeared on my palms… I stormed out of hall, even Frigga couldn't stop me. Dark smoke flew around my hands. I took the first horse and rushed away from palace to forest." Loki trailed off. I picked up my gaze at him. Silent tears were in his eyes. I tried to wipe them away but he gently stopped my hand and turned his face away. I sat near him and embraced. He didn't resist.

"My sweetheart, come to me", I said and hugged him tightly.

I started kissing his long black hairs, ear, jaw bone trying to distract from bad thoughts. "Ella" he said quietly but didn't stop me. Heat inside of me began growing. I couldn't stop. I kissed his neck, felt how he responded to me because his breathing became heavier and deeper.

He turned to me and laid on his back, I sat near him, caressing his forehead. We just silently looked at each other. I locked my eyes on his thin but so attractive lips and leaned closer to kiss him softly. A few seconds later he took the initiative and heatedly responded to my kiss, pulling me closer to him. Oh, he was such a skillful kisser! He was leacking my lips with his own, teasing me with his tongue, burning my guts with every his touch.

He was caressing my shoulders and than trailed his hand down my back. I embraced him tightly. He emitted a lot growl. "Ella, oh gosh..." pulling me closer to his chest and snaking his hand to my hips.

I sat on top of him and instantly felt how fully ready he was. This sensation only incinerated everything inside of me, drove me so crazy about him… He deepened our kiss making me to moan louder, whisper his name.

Now he turned me on my back and sat on top of me. His gaze was so hungry and half-conscious. He restricted himself severely. Then he slowly leaned towards me kissing and nipping my earlobe, trailing down my neck and collarbone. I arched my back and inhaled sharply. He was hesitant just a second. Than he gently unbuttoned the first claps on my shirt and looked questioningly into my eyes. I silently bowed to him and he ardently trailed his gut-wrenching kisses down my breast searching for my nipples. And when he did I screamed out loud, arched again. Heavens!

He held me tight leacking and sucking my right nipple and playing in his fingers with the other one. "Loki, Loki" I moaned to him and shivering from each of his touch. I was burning severely, my stomach, all my guts and my thoughts. My center was all wet and heated, also as his.

He unbuttoned the second clasp on my skirt and looked up at me again.

"Loki, I think, I'm ready now to be closer" I answered to him. "But..."

He placed one his hand on my lips.

"Say nothing my love. I understand you."

He unbuttoned all my shirt and continued to explore my breast, shoulders, belly…

Soon we fall asleep. Together.

The following day supposed to be vacant. And in the morning, as we were taking our breakfast, we decided to perform good training. Because I need to improve my fighting skills and learn how to control all my so called super-powers.

Oh, Loki was strict but knowing teacher. He developed efficient plan. And we began to fulfill that plan. Firstly I was training my water ability alone. Loki paid much attention especially to water and ice control. Than I was fighting with him using water-powers only.

From the first second as I started chasing him in our training, Loki became elusive, almost literally. No, he didn't shifted his form or something. But I couldn't even imagine how incredibly fast, accurate and so graceful he can move and react to my attacks. Again I was charmed by him.

Maybe around 14 o'clock we decided to make the brake for lunch. I was starved, sweaty and so exhausted!

"Oh Loki, you made me work hard!" I exclaimed as we were going out of the gym.

"I hope to the same when you would be on top of me" he responded suddenly.

I looked at him in complete surprise. He just winked at me. Then he slowly moved closer, blocking my path by his body and gently pinned my back to the wall of corridor. He was breathing heavily, his face just inch from my own. "I love you" he said and kissed softly my lips. Then he released me and said as if nothing: "Let's go to my quarter. I will prepare some food and we need to change our closing."

We continued our training session after lunch and short rest. Loki taught me the very basics of martial art and explain how to use more effectively power of shadows and wind. We were training until evening and finished approximately at 20 o'clock.

After dinner and evening routine Loki made the conclusions about our trainings.

"Your abilities are amazing."

"And you are demanding but fair teacher. It was memorable to fight with you."

Loki was laying on our sofa. "Come to me, honey. I want to hug you and fall asleep because I tired a bit." "Really?" I smiled to him. I joined him in bed. "And what do you think about my condition?"

"That I love you and that you just incredible." He answered half asleep.

"Computer, dimm the light" I just said.

In the morning of the next day we should arrive to Orange planet approximately at 13 o'clock, so we had plenty of time to woke up lazily and just start our day without hurry.

We prepared food and sat to the table. But Loki was preoccupied with something.

"What's wrong, my dear?" I asked half-playfully. But it had no effect. I sat near him. Loki took my hand. "I'm worried about our next goal. This is realm of desert, enormous hurricanes, earthquakes. And my data is insufficient."

"As I remember, you want to possess this stone. Right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do you know exactly?"

"This emerald can control not only sand, but ground. It's an earth stone. And it must be in the ruins of ancient temple or city, something like this. But this is not the point. Problem is here exist huge sand and stone geysers, quicksands, live always changing mountains and all this mess right around the emerald…"

Loki looked at me a bit disappointedly. "Sorry, but I do not exactly know what to do. I am not so good planner as you may..."

"Listen Loki, let's improvise!" I interrupted him.. "We are so far from Earth travel to no one knows where, joke. We possess such huge powers, you led me to the edge of the Universe. I do not determined to give up."

Loki looked at me and smiled a bit. "Oh Ella, you can light up my mood. Ok, but are you sure that you are not afraid or? I even do not know how to form the question properly". I couldn't stand it and just kissed him to his such magnetic lips simultaneously sitting on his lap, face-to-face. Than I broke up our kiss, raised my right hand and formed ice blade as sharp as he had created earlier, holding it near his neck. He was standing still silently watching my actions. I slowly picked up my left hand and formed the second water blade, quite sharp too. I was sitting on Loki and holding blades just in centimeter off of his neck. He was watching me attentively, slyly and unmoingly. We were like this minute or so. Than I dropped my blades away.

"Impressive" he just said.

"Loki, I've practiced by myself a bit while I was in my quarter or without you. I feel my powers instinctively. I do not know how this possible, but I consider it like continuing of my own body, like my hands. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand. I know that you want to demonstrate that you are ready, that you can fight even better than me, because your powers are stronger. I know even without that you've shown earlier that we are more than team: we work together perfectly. I'm so lucky that it happened that way. But my main idea is that, I afraid, it wouldn't be enough to overcome the next task because it's just too difficult, that it's just beyond us..."

"Maybe. But we have no choice." I said.

"Quite true." Loki responded.

"And we still need a plan."

"Definitely."

"So, let's our very first step to solve this problem would be the briefing of the mission."

"What I certainly know about is that emerald is an area of the city of Live Mountains. In the Great crater bawl. But what is the conditions like??? I do not know exactly. Huracanes, sand tornados, sand geysers, quicksands, earthquakes and maybe something else. We can locate the signal of emerald from our ship, but not too exactly."

"I think this is also enough." I commented. "When do we arrive?"

"Approximately 2 hours."

"Ok, now let's take some rest."

"Here it is! Finally I got the position of emerald." Loki said after more than half an hour of searching.

"So what do our sensors show?" "As I said earlier: severe storms, tectonic and weather activity." "Some system?" "Yeah, like layers of onion surrounding barriers of the center point - orange emerald."

"So Loki, you will fly first, fight with circumstances as possible. And I will protect you if need with my telekinesis, or wind, or shadows from whatever it would be." "Yes, my dear".

And he embraced me. "Ella, I love you. You are my angel. And honestly, I'm afraid."

I looked at window.

"You know, this planet reminds me Jupiter."

"Yeah, there is some similarity. Are you ready, Ella?"

"Sure"

"Energize!"

And we occurred in the heart of disaster, really disaster. All previous planets were resorts compare this mess. We were hanging in air. I instantly activated telekinetic shield protecting us from roaring streams of stones, sand, dirt. Visibility was low. We were moving with help of navigator in our wrist computers and communicating by radio.

Loki activated his own telekinesis and moved forward and a little bit ahead, I diminished mine shield but flow instantly began carrying him away. I was terrified and immediately restored my protection again. Slowly we began our way.

I was carrying main shield and Loki used his like drill for moving through surrounding rampage. I felt, while we were moving, the quite noticeable heat on my chest. I looked down: my golden crystal was shining violently: working on full power.

We slowly moved that way. I was holding my shield with my stretched, tensed hands. I felt like I was pulling several tons load ahead of me for, I even don't know how long time. My arms started burning little by little, my veins ashing and all my body. I looked left at Loki. He was all sweat, his black hairs were all wet and stuck to face and teeth clenched. But he kept moving and I know, did his best.

Suddenly the roaring live-stone wall ended and we occured in a zone of flying rocks. We rushed out like bullets and almost hit swiftly flying stone. We reoriented. Loki and I were using our powers of shadows. It was easiest way of acting and still we hardly managed the income flow!

This was hard physical work. We couldn't land, couldn't calm our breathing because the earth was shaking all of the time and there was no solid ground. But we have no choice. We were maneuvering like this quite long and finally, like a great reward, we saw a glimpse of emerald. Oh, this was the best view ever!

But we had the final, third zone: zone of huge sand and stone geysers which height were several hundreds meters. And, like cherry on cake, the flock of flying guardians: dinosaurs or something. And they noticed us! And flew to attack.

"Loki, keep your way forward, I will use my lightning to defeat them. Ok?"

"Yes. And I - fireballs."

We entered the third zone.

Now the visibility was good but the distance to emerald was still huge: 3 or 5 kilometers. But, if you broke through the flock of aggressive dinosaur, is huge. They rushed on us with loud vocalizations. I was throwing my lightnings more often when if I were shooting from a machine gun. Loki was throwing knives mixed with fireballs. But we were moving to our goal too slow. And I decided to use shadows. I formed one big dark spot and waved it like a blanket wiping away all this nasty flock away from us and threw them away almost to the border with live-stone wall. But still all dinosaurs were flying back to us.

We stormed to emerald. We were in a distance of approximately 1,5 km. Loki was flying ahead of me. He increased his speed to maximum. When he reached the crystal he immediately activated it.

In the same moment, the deafening scream one of the most biggest dinosaur was shook all around. I was distracted just for second. And then… I

I do not know where this dinosaur appeared, it seems from the above. It grabbed me for my shoulders, hit my head. I began to lose control and my conscious. I started falling down. The last I can remember was Loki frantically rushing towards me…


	16. 15 Red planet

**15 Red planet**

I regained my consciousness on the Sutherland. I was laying on sofa in Loki's quarter. He leaned over me. I opened my eyes. "Ella!" Loki instantly hugged me so tenderly! He was all shaking and had a frightened look.

My head was cracking. I slowly moved to my side. "Ouch! My head...oh" I said like grumpy old woman. "Shhh, Ella easier, easier. My dear". And he hugged me again and covered my face with little kisses.

My head still was dizzy and heavy.

"Loki, what happened? Was I unconscious?"

"Yes. It was quite terrifying, even for me. And believe, I saw many things in my long life. Huge dinosaur attacked you from above: broke your right hand, smack your shoulders, knocked you unconscious and threw you down. I … I was so afraid that I lost you, that it killed you!"

I picked up my hand and cupped Loki's cheek.

"Dear, I'm here, with you again." I checked my right hand. It didn't hurt. I looked at Loki questioningly.

"I used my healing magic. Your arm was healed completely." he commented.

I leaned back on the sofa. "Ok, so now we have to reach our last goal: red emerald."

"Yes."

"How long will we fly?"

"Approximately three days. I've already laid new course."

"Good. We have plenty time to take rest."

"We will take as much as you need Ella."

"You are a stricts not only teacher but also a doctor." I winked at Loki. He was serious all of time of our conversation but now little but warm smile lighted up his face.

"Yes..."

I felt myself weak and asked Loki for day of rest in bed. I couldn't move and, actually, do not want to too much. He said:

"Yes, of course. What have I told you earlier?" He was so attentive and did so many little and cute amenities for me. I asked him to help me to relocate to my quarter. He gently but confidently took me in his arms.

It was late already. We ate delicious dinner that Loki prepared because I couldn't move.

"Loki, I have awkward request to you."

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart."

"Read for me stories or something."

He raised his brow in surprise and delight.

"Sure. What do you think about Asgardian's tales and legends?"

"Sounds awesome. Do you have books on the ship?"

"Yes."

Loki was reading for me about ancient heroes, distant worlds and their's civilizations. I felt so relaxed. I understood that I haven't felt like this for a long time. Images and pictures from the stories leisurely crossed my mind. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, earlier than usual. I felt rested. I looked at my watches: 7 am. Loki was sleeping near me and was snoring mercilessly. I laid a bit but understood that want to wake up. I slowly got out from under the blanket, put on a jacket and went out to wander around the ship. I decided to go to the bridge and watched the beauty of Universe. While I was going to bridge I was passing Loki's quarter. The door was open and the glimpse of light flashed from inside. I was intrigued and looked into quarter. The glimpse was from books laying on the table. There were several ancient thick Asgardian's folios. Signs were on unknown language. I touched one of them and letters slowly formed english words. That was amazing! The caption said: "Asgardian's main stories and legends." And the glimpse momentarily gone. I touched the other one: "Different sources of energy."

"Well, well" come from the behind of me. I jerked of the fright and looked back. Certainly it was Loki. "Ella, what are you doing here?" he asked quite cold.

"Loki", I tried keep calm and explain. " I was walking to the bridge, door was open and I saw the glimpse of light from your quarter. I was curious and a bit alert, what is the matter. I saw that light was radiating from your books. They are amazing, by the way."

"I see", he came to me, embraced and kissed. "Yes, sorry that I do not tell you about these books". Loki kissed me again and hugged. But I had gut-instinct that there was something wrong. Loki was tense.

I tried to worked out if there was something wrong. Loki assured me that everything was ok. Well, if so… Soon we forgot about this incident because we quickly made our morning routine and decided just sit on sofa and Loki was telling me different stories again.

This time I asked him to tell me some humorous, happy stories. He smiled and replied:

"I have plenty of them. For example, in one day I had to travel to the dwarf's planet. You know, dwarfs are the best blacksmiths in all galaxy. I needed to persuade them to make golden hairs to lady Sif. Literally golden hairs."

He made a pause and looked expectantly on me.

"Which mean, each golden hair have to be as thin as natural hair. And you know what, they did it! It was incredible work. Just masterpiece!" Loki's eyes were shining with excitement. I just giggled.

"What?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing my dear, you are so handsome when you catch the drive."

We were sitting on the couch. I leaned closer as if to kiss him, but instead locked my eyes with his just in a few centimeters from his face. I had such playful mood. I want to tease him a bit.

Loki was sitting still and silently waiting for my next actions. I touched his neck with my right hand and slowly started trailed it down his chest, slightly stroking and caressing every inch of his torso. I felt his every muscle and he didn't hide from me. Oh, his body was so sexy. Darn, he was all sexy!

I felt how his breathing began to increase, deeper and heavier, and hungry sparkles started flashing in the eyes. Yeah, that was exactly what I needed.

I snaked my left hand in his thick black, so magnetic hairs. I felt how his heating started radiating. And I slowly pressed my lips to his own, searching for the corner of his mouth.

Loki moaned but didn't interrupt me, just responded to my kiss.

I felt how my own body was reacting to his warmth and sweetness. I was kissing him, seeking for the sweet poison of his lips and hugging him tighter. I was so eager for him!

And he surrendered. Loki tenderly embraced me pulling me closer to him. Oh, I was so craving for his hugs, for the sensation of his hands on my body.

He deepened our kiss, teasing me with his mastery and his tongue. I didn't resist, I just couldn't resist. I inhaled his intoxicating smell. My body was shivering. From every his touch…

"Ella, I love you so much." his words echoed burning fire into my stomach. I moaned from pleasure. "Loki…"

I sensed how he responded to me: hotter, hotter.

He emitted a low growl and laid me down on couch.

"You drove me crazy, oh, Ella" he continued to ardently kiss me and laid his thighs on me between my legs. Oh, he was so hot and so fully arousal. All my body was burning inside savagely instantly only from this sensation.

"Can you feel me?" his voice was husky. He shifted his thighs a bit and oh, certainly I could feel his so powerful desire to me. I moaned loudly: "Loki, oh man!" all my center was wet and burned inside with responding desire.

He looked into my eyes, he was so hungry, so in need…

I can't stand it any longer! I swiftly trailed my right hand down to his jeans, unfastened his belt and finally touched his so desirable gorgeous cock.

He growled loudly and swiftly unbuttoned my shirt eagerly kissing every inch of my neck and breast.

"I want you Ella, want you!" Loki didn't restricted the loudness of his words as I the loudness of my own. Oh, he knew what to do with me perfectly.

Finally he found my nipples and kissed them, leaked, sucked them. I arched my back and cried out his name many times.

He also took off his shirt. I was stroking his back, his shoulders. I could see the beauty and perfection of his body so close.

But Loki didn't stop and moved the route of his kisses down my body: my ribs, my belly… and. He sat down to the floor and looked at me waitingly. I silently bowed to him. He wait just a second and then took off my jeans and my pants. When he did it I was shaking inside.

And finally he pressed his lips to my so craving, so waiting, so wet pussy. The surge of crazy fire rushed through me: "Loki!" I cried out and arched my back. But he held my hips in his hands. And then he plunged his mouth and tongue inside of me! Heaven! I was waiting for this for so long.

He started slowly kissing it, massaging with his lips. I laid my hands to his head. He was leaking it slowly increasing the speed. Sometimes nipping but mostly leaking. And than he started sucking my clitoris. I was moaning constantly because I couldn't restrict myself.

Again he was leaking my center sucking it increasing my desire.

"Loki, Loki please take me!" I pleaded him.

"Not now" he answered heatedly.

He plunged his fingers into me and began to move in and out. I wriggled like a snake in his hands.

"What are you doing with me, Loki!"

"Making love with you, making you so crazy."

I was half-conscious because of overloading sensations. He was sucking my clitoris and simultaneously making increasing thrusts with his fingers. My mind, my body were scorched by the flame of desire. And that finally happened: the multiple and powerful flow of pleasure filled all my entity. I experienced my first orgasm with him, my Loki.

Than Loki swiftly moved up, covering me with his body. We both was completely naked. He hung over me for a few seconds, looking at me with his so hungry and so loving eyes. He slowly leaned towards me: "I love you…" tenderly kissed me, caressing my breast, my nipple, I inhaled sharply and at that moment he entered me: his tight, hot, so gorgeous cock now was inside of me. I screamed and arched again. And than it started: our intercourse.

Loki began his thrusts slowly but so confidently, growling with me.

I can feel him: hot, making me so full, so complete now. I was half-conscious, half-insane, almost constantly whispering his name, so sweet name of mine so handsome man.

"Loki, Loki, Loki"

Thrust, thrust, thrust. All burning inside, all craving for more of him.

I was stroking his shoulder, his hair, kissing him, pulling him closer to me.

Thrusts, again, again, again.

He was kissing me, covering and filling me with him, making me so happy.

"Loki, oh fuck me! Fuck!!!" I was screaming.

He shifted the angle of his thighs and entered deeper inside of me.

He leaned closer to me, laying almost fully on me. I felt him completely.

And than he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. Again all inside of me started heating intensively. I understood that I was close and Loki too. His moaning became louder and more often…

"Loki, dear, finished inside of me, please!" I begged him. My words affected him and he made a few the most powerful and deep thrusts.

We finished together…

Now all was so light and so serene inside… the silence like after severe storm.

"Ella, I love you! Gods, I love you so much!"

"Loki, my dear Loki" I was caressing his check "I love you too"

Two days had passed with the light speed, no even with Warp 9th speed. We were together, fully together. And you know what? We didn't waste our time…

Soon we reached the 7th, our last planet and parked on the standard orbit. This world was in the peak of it's geological activity. The tectonic plates didn't form and all planet was covered with oceans flowing and seething magma. There were several belts of active volcanoes spewing hundreds of tons of lava, rocks and ash into the atmosphere, on several miles each of them above and around.

The average temperature of the atmosphere was in the day 1278 degrees Celsius and at night 385. Cute place, like inside of baking oven…

Also scanners registered strange clouds and precipitation that were falling from them. This rains occurred only on day. It were rains of liquid… glass.

"Cutie, just cutie." I commented.

Nervous "Hehe" was the response.

"Had this planet just started formation?" I asked.

"Do you mean, in term of astronomy, does this planet is young? No. This planet very old. The age of it more than 9 trillion years. But tectonic activity due to the presence of a red crystal."

"Ok. So what should we do?" I asked Loki.

"Just wait another 9 trillion years while it cool down." Loki winked at me and hugged from my back. He continued: "cause I can wait forever till you together with me."

"Me too, but not here." I answered back.

"Plan is this. First of all, we need and we have special spacesuits which protects us from extensive heating. But this is a little help. Still I've already made search of crystal. Again there is noticeable interference and I couldn't locate it with high precision. In that area are glass rains occur, severe firestorm, volcano's eruptions."

"How should we act? What powers should we use?"

"Telekinesis as usual. Constant flight. Winds no, shadows maybe, if possible, and I'm not sure, the power of ice and frost."

"Frost?" I was shocked.

"Maybe" he answered. "we need to try. As we activate emerald, teleport back to the ship immediately. That is all."

"Well, quite clear", I innocently commented.

Loki looked at me with interest.

"Now is night time in the emerald area. Temperature dropped to a minimum now. We can't lose this moment. So, let's do it and finally end our mission." I continued.

"If so, we need to dress our heat-proof suits."

"Sure."

Soon we were standing in teleport room.

"Energize!"

We teleported as close as possible to the crystal and were holding ourselves in the air with telekinesis. As usual. :) There was night around us. But there was not too dark because of illumination of flows of magma. We quickly looked around. Visibility was good, but now crystal was really far away from us. Navigator told: 52 km.

Heating was extreme. We immediately flew towards the emerald. The burning fountains of lava were constantly bursting up and threatened to bring us down. And huge fire tornado was approaching us from the left.

"Ella, we need to hurry! We have to get ahead of the storm."

We rushed to the crystal that was hanging in the air above the vent of the volcano. So we had to hold our position a little up.

Maneuvering through the fountains of lava. The course of our flight was constantly shifting because of savage winds blowing us away. We both were holding our telekinetic shields, because the droplets of liquid lava were constantly hit our suits.

We flew with really huge speed: navigator said it was around 200 km/h. As suddenly firestorm that was behind us intensified considerably, wiping all on it's way.

"Loki, we need hurry!" I shouted.

Loki looked back and instantly rushed forward. I heard how he emitted feral roar because of all strength that he directed only to increasing his speed. I followed him doing really my best. But I fell behind considerably.

We almost achieve crystal as firestorm came next to us. I couldn't stand extreme heating anymore, just couldn't! And treacherous panic became creeping into my mind. I tried to use freezing power of water. It helps but a little and only inside of my telekinetic cocoon. I started to lose my speed and to fall down into firestorm.

"Loki!" I screamed.

He instantly looked back and rushed towards me, crying out: "Hold on!! Please!!!"

His loving voice gave me a grain of hope and inner strength. I, half-conscious, focused my last powers and maintained speed and freething inside cocoon. Suddenly Loki grabbed me in his hugs and pulled out of rampaging fire-hell.

"Ella! Are you here?"

I shook my head and fiercely tried to focus. Finally I did it. "Yes." He was still holding me and maintaining huge speed! "Loki, I can fly! Release me!"

"Are you sure?" I activated telekinesis.

"Yes!!! Now!"

He released me. I caught my flight. Everything went fine.

We achieved emerald. Loki grabbed it, activating it and simultaneously trying to stop firestorm. I looked at him. He loudly growled from tension all wrapped in fire, red sparkles and lights. But the firetornado didn't stop. I was levitating near him, focusing internally and concentrating all my possible powers of telekinesis in one point. I felt how all my inner potential was rising up. The golden light and sparkles were all around me. I screamed: "Telekinesis!" instantly releasing protective shields for both of us. Loki needed extra-time. And I would give it for him.

It was incredibly tense few minutes. But Loki did it, we did it. He diminished firestorm and managed to direct it away from us. As the danger was over Loki embraced me and said: "Teleport!"

We occured on our beloved starship: Sutherland. And were trying to catch our breath.

Loki looked at me and said: "We did it. Ella, we did it! Yahoo!" and hugged me tightly and twisted me in the air. We were so happy now. Finally we got all 7 rainbow emeralds.

"So, let's go home", I suggested.

"Engage!" Loki replied.


	17. 16 Back to home

**16 Back to home**

Our way to the Earth took 12 days. We didn't waste our time. :) We were together and we were happy, so happy… We remembered our adventures, our acquaintance, our work with Garry before official acquaintance and much more.

Loki said that we would join all 7 emeralds on Earth because it maybe dangerous to fulfill this task in space. Whatever Loki, now that wasn't so significant for me.

Finally, we landed in one of the deserted valleys of England. Loki took some stuff from the ship as I, activated invisible mode for Sutherland and we flew to London, where was my home and Loki also have flat. As he said not far from my own.

Several hours later we were at home, Loki's home. Oh, his flat was really spacy. It was 2 leveled, 3 living rooms on each level.

"Here is for you, my dear", Loki invited me to such convenient and nice room with huge balcony. I dropped my belongings on the floor. He gestured to follow him further. "Here is your bathroom". We went further. "Here is my room. And here is a kitchen."

He looked at me and tossed to me something. I automatically caught it. "And this is your keys." he smiled at me.

I was shocked but he just said: "I love you, Ella. You are part of my life, half of me. My home is your home now." He tenderly kissed me. "I love you… Stay with me here, please." He stroked my hair. Loki was looking in my eyes with his such beautiful, deep green eyes waitingly.

"I will stay", was my response.


	18. 17 About ancient legends

**17 About ancient legends **

We spent together couple of days just walking around the London and enjoying landscapes. I was so happy! Loki, my lovely Loki. I couldn't be happier! And, deeply in my soul I was glad that finally I am back on Earth.

In one evening we were sitting in our kitchen. Loki was preparing food. It seems he loved to cook. We were chatting about flat, it's design, furniture ets, as suddenly Loki said:

"I've just remembered that tomorrow I have to leave you for one day and solve some problems."

I instantly tensed inside: "What kind of problems?"

Loki inhaled heavily and answered: "I need to meet my brother, Thor." Loki looked at me as if with guilt. "I didn't tell him about you and our mission. I wanted to make him surprise, because he really need this White crystal: the source of incredible power for defence and building new home. Remember I told you about main power source of Asgard? No? This was another White crystal that was gotten together by my grandfather: Bur, the core and heart for power, shields and for rainbow Bridge or Bivrest. So, you and I, consider us as new heroes, that gives to the new Asgard new, but basically the same heart… "

"I see" I just replied. There was something. But I wasn't sure what concretely.

"Ok. As you wish. But when will we build the White crystal? And will you need my help?"

"I think, we do it when I return. And definitely yes, I do need your help." He came to me and hugged so sweetly.

All this powers and crystals weren't so important for me as Loki's hugs.

On the other day, in the morning, Loki kissed me passionately and said: "Please, do not get bored without me. Do whatever you wish here. I'll try to return as soon as possible."

"Ok my dear." I kissed him back and closed the door. I was at home a little, but soon leave the flat also because I wanted to walk a bit.

But I walked for a long time, went shopping, visited my flat. Everything was fine.

I returned to Loki's apartment somewhere around 4 pm. He wasn't there. I prepared food, ate lunch and decided to wander around his flat. The interior was fascinating! He obviously had a taste.

I went to bathroom, took a shower. It seems, that I have a little surprise for Loki.

After that I continued to explore flat.

I saw the glimpse of light, as on the Sutherland. I entered the room, I wanted to see again this mysterious and amazing transformations of the letters. Books laid on the table. I switched on the light and touched the first thick book. The glowing left away and the caption said: "Main principles of magic and key spells." OK, not interesting. The second one: "Trees and flowers of the swamp areas of Asgard." Emmm, no. The third one: "Ancient legends and stories of Asgard". That's it. The book that I wanted to read.

I took the folio. It was thick, in leather, and huge. I sat on couch and started flipping through pages. The pictures were outstanding, moving a little! Soon I found the legend about rainbow crystals and white crystal. I was reading this particular story more attentive. Everything what Loki mentioned was true.

"Each crystal contains a huge power. Each commands its element. Only true custodian can activate it." I have such good mood, I was reading further.

"But if the custodian keeps or ignites in his heart love to another custodian, whom he or she collects emeralds with, the power of each crystal will be infinite. And the power of White crystal will increase infinitely…"

The book fell out from my hands… I lost the ability to breathe… My conscious was crumbling, tears rushed out of my eyes and only one thought was in my head: How could he do it with me? It all was just cheating, dexterous trick with my feelings. He used me, all of this time. He only wanted "infinite power"...

I quickly packed my bag and stormed out of his flat, leaving the keys on coffee-table.


	19. 18 White crystal

**18 White crystal**

I was walking in indefinite direction with my bag. I called to my old friend, Laura, and asked for permission to come to her and stay a couple of weeks. She was living in Colchester and I decided to take a train.

Soon I was sitting in train and just stared at window but couldn't see anything. Soon I was on the last station, exactly mine. There was 9.30 pm. And absolutely nobody on the platform. I walked slowly in almost complete darkness. As I noticed lonely figure was approaching me. I couldn't see the face. But when he went closer…

It was Loki. My heart cracked in pain. I was just silently standing still, peering on him. Tears unwittingly appeared into my eyes. He said nothing and tried to take my hand. I pulled my hand away.

"Why?" he asked. "Ella, why did you leave?"

I was shaken: "And you do not understand?" tears was running down my face.

"Ella, how did I offend you???" Loki had disoriented look.

"You lied to me!" I yelled at him.

"but how?" he still was acting as if he didn't understand.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I loved him so much but all this was lie. He was the God of mischief, after all. And I was finished fool.

I tossed my bag away and soared in the sky. Loki instantly followed me.

I didn't want to see him.

I increased my speed. Tears covered my eyes. I so wished to escape him! To forget him, to forget how I was happy with him. But he somehow managed to reach me.

"Ella, please, stop!" he screamed behind me.

But I didn't listen to him. I just tried to fly faster. But after few seconds he overtook me and began parallel flight slightly ahead. After that he managed to catch me up by my wrists.

"Ella, listen to me!" Loki pleaded. Tears in his eyes.

"Why should I Loki? Why?" I tried to release my hands, but he was holding me tight.

"But I love you! With all of my heart!" Loki looked into my eyes but I turned away.

I silently sobbed. I was so tired and I became so weak.

We were silent for a minute or so. I wiped my tears and regained ability to speak. I turned my face to Loki and stared right into his eyes:

"I read one of your ancient books. And it all became clear to me. Because you used me, all of this time. You played all this spectacle with me only for one purpose: that I fell in love with you! Thus all emeralds would gain maximum power and White crystal would gain infinite power!" I was screaming now.

"All you need was power!"

I tore the chain with crystals from my neck and threw it to Loki.

"Here it is!" I yelled at him. Tears were running down my face. And I flew away.

"Wait!!!" was just what I heard.

Loki was again chasing me. He reached me a few seconds late and tried to hold me again. Now I grew angry.

"Leave me alone!" I concentrated all my powers and shoot huge lightning towards him.

He escaped my attack.

"Ella, you are wrong!" he cried out. "I don't want to fight with you! Listen please."

I didn't listen. I was throwing lightnings and ice-blades towards him. I was so extremely angry for him and for myself that I was such foolish! Such foolish… Tears again run down my face. Only this morning I really wanted to be happy with him! We could be happy! I was harbouring one little secret for him, for both of us. But now it didn't have matter…

I was throwing stuff to Loki I do not know how long. But I didn't know if I hit him or not. I was so exhausted.

I began lose control and started falling down… My conscious faded away… But now it doesn't matter… Now I was so serene…

I felt how somebody embraced me tight. I didn't see much but we still were falling…

I recollected my consciousness back. Loki was holding me in his arms. We were hanging in the air. I instantly tried to release myself. But I didn't succeed.

Loki was looking into my eyes, caressing my hairs.

"Ella, it wasn't my goal to cheat you or smth. The powers of crystals were more than enough in activated state without any love between custodians. You just haven't read till the end. Let me show you this book and you will see all with your own eyes!"

"But how can I trust you? Maybe you altered texts with your magic?"

"Ella! Gods, I love you, just really love you!" Loki was like in panic. "Don't you see that? Didn't you see that through all our journey?"

I was silent.

"Damn you Loki!" I screamed at him. "I loved you! I trusted you!" Tears, oh this treacherous tears.

"Ella, scream at me, hit me, take all my powers, kill me if you want." he took out a dagger and handed it to me exposing his chest. "But please do not ever leave me again."

I took the dagger watching him. He was very serious. His green eyes were piersing my soul. What should I say, what could I do?

"Darn you, Loki!" I said hardly audible.

I dropped the knife and looked away.

He gently took my chin in his hand and gently turned my face to his.

"Ella, marry me."

I was shocked: "What?"

He silently took the small box out of his jeans and opened it. There was a golden ring in it.

"Ella, I just love you without any emeralds, powers and so on. But I am so happy that we lived our little adventure together. And now we can be together." he looked at me pleadingly. "Do not leave me, please! Stay with me! I want to be with you, forever. Ella, marry me!"

I was just silent. Heavens, I love Loki sooooo much! Maybe I was wrong? I can't ruin it.

I was silent. I just want to be silent a few moments.

"Damn you Loki! I will."

He kissed me so tenderly with his such sweet kiss. All my body was shivering. He pulled me closer to him.

"I love you Ella, oh God!" he was moaning into my ear. He was kissing me again and again, embracing with such fire and passion. I returned the kiss, locking him in my hugs, leaning closer. We were melting in each other. Again. And it was exactly what I wanted. And I will not ruin it. Loki will not let it happen. I knew it. I was finally in his loving, caring and secure hands.

"You know Loki, I have something to say to you."

He kissed me and looked questioningly.

"Loki, I'm pregnant." I said simply.

Loki was shocked. It was a view I should say. :-P

"What?" pause,long,long,long pause... "It's the best news ever!!!"

the end *


	20. 19 After all

**19 After all…**

Yes, we got married.

And it was the best marriage ever! ;)

Yes, we made White crystal.

Yes, Thor took white crystal, was incredibly happy, made peace with Loki.

We stayed on Earth for a while.

All powers are still with me.

And with Loki.

We have a son Eric.

And we are happy :)


End file.
